L I M E R E N C I A
by pretty bunny cake
Summary: nos encontramos te ayude a salir de un lugar roto ; me diste comodidad, pero enamorarme de ti fue mi error. #Hazbinhotel #mimztor #Alastorxmimzy
1. 1

Llovía

las pequeñas gotas de rocío se resbalaban por la ventana de la estación de la radio. Alastor observo como estás caían , preguntandose cúal de las tres sería la primera en tocar el alfeizar de la ventana ; mientrás tanto la canción puesta por Alastor dejo de sonar , indicando que podía volver a hablar al microfono.

-¡Eso fue todo amigos! , recuerden llevar un paraguas si están a punto de salir . Se estimá que la lluvía sea más fuerte en la tarde y no lo olviden... ¡sonrían! nunca estan completamente vestidos sin una sonrisa ,¡hasta mañana!.

Dicho eso , se levanto de su silla y se puso con un movimiento elegante su saco ; mientrás tomaba su paraguas. Su trabajo estaba hecho , informar a las personas de lo que pasaba dia a dia en nueva orleans mientrás reproducía los éxitos del momento del jazz y swing (generos que Alastor disfrutaba escuchar mucho).

No tenía tanta prisa en abandonar el edificio , pero era bien sabído que no disfrutaba tanto de la presencia de sus compañeros (en su mayoría hombres) los consideraba tontos y aburridos para entablar una conversación. Pocos eran los que hablaban temas interesantes y algunos de ellos lo aborrecían ; ya sea porque siempre llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro (sin importar la situación) o por su actitud excentrica que muchos consideraban egoista o presumido.

A Alastor no le importaba que lo catalogaran de esa forma, en cierta manera le gustaba que pensaran eso ; ya que eso significa menos contacto fisico y verbal. Al contrario de los hombres, Alastor enfatizaba más con las mujeres , las consideraba más interesantes e inteligentes . Además de que su actitud era considerada por las feminas como coqueta y encantadora. Más cuando este solía decirles "lindura", "tesoro", "cariño" aunque solo fuera por amabilidad y no por algo más.

Lo único que le molestaba de estás es que siempre querían buscar algo más con él, y no era de extrañarse ; su apariencia fisica hacía que fuera el hombre soñado de cualquier mujer. Su delgado cuerpo pero fuerte , su cabello castaño con un gran copete , sus ojos avellana adornados con unas gafas pequeñas y pecas invisibles a la vista pero que relucían una vez cerca de él ; hacían que todas las chicas murieran por él.

-¿Has visto a la nueva cantante del cabaret monnet? es toda una extrañeza , dudo mucho que cualquiera quíera acostarse con ella

-No es tan llamativa a la vista , pero su voz es excepcional. Fuera de eso , no creo que alguién en su sano juício quiera ser aplastado en pleno acto carnal

Ambos hombres se carcajearon , Alastor solo podía sentir repulsión y enojo por las palabras de sus compañeros. Algo que no toleraba era la falta de respeto a las damas o cualquier otra persona , los modales y respeto era esenciales para él y la conversación que escucho de sus compañeros solo le reafirmaban que eran idiotas y patanes. Camino más rápido para dejar de escucharlos.

-¡Hasta mañana, Al! - dijo uno de ellos.

-Es Alastor , hasta mañana - lo dijo con la voz más aspera y fria.

Odiaba que lo llamaran Al , si por el fuera ya habría agarrado a golpes al tipo; por dos simples razones. Primero , para que aprendiera algo de modales y segundo para que lo llamará por su nombre completo.

No entendía ese afán de criticar a las mujeres , si para ellos no cumplían su estandar de belleza ¿qué más daba? ¿y porqué tenían que expresarse de ellas de manera vulgar?. Era repulsivo escuchar como estos hablaban de la figura femenina , que tan grandes eran los pechos o el trasero de tal mujer ; o como estos querían "coger" con cualquier mujer de esbelta figura y belleza cautivadora.

Decidió no pensar más en eso , no gastaría sus pensamientos en esos idiotas , no lo valía . Afuera la lluvia empezaba a disiparse un poco , Alastor no utilizó su paraguas por la misma razón , a pesar de que no pensaría más en esos idiotas , si pensaría en la dama misteriosa de su coversación.

Se pregunto como era en apariencia dicha dama y el porque del comentario despectivo de su compañero, ¿a que se referia con "ser aplastado"? ; daba igual , la curiosidad de ver a la dama misteriosa era mucha ; que sin pensarlo se dirigió al cabaret.

Dicho lugar no era tanto de su agrado, no disfrutaba tanto del entretenimiento "vulgar" como solía llamarlo, o los servicios "extra" carnales que ofrecían las cantantes del cabaret. El cabaret monnet era blanco de especulaciones de esa índole, se decía que el dueño prostituía a sus bailarinas/cantantes a los grandes mandos e inversionistas del lugar ; o que incluso se pensaba que el dueño pertenenecía o estaba relacionado con la mafia italiana.

Dichas especulaciones nunca fueron confirmadas , los reporteros que intentaban investigar del tema eran silenciados o desparecidos en extrañas condiciones.

Aún así admitía que el lugar era elegante , con un gran candelabro de cristal colgando del techo , una gran pista de baile en el centro y mesas con asientos forrados con terciopelo rojo. Las paredes eran igual de rojas y tenían estampados de rombos y corazones , como una carta de poker ; pero lo que se llevaba la atención al entrar era el enorme escenario en donde las bailarinas y cantantes se presentaban cada noche.

Alastor se sentó en uno de los banquitos de la barra de bebidas.

-¡Husk! ¿cómo has estado amigo?

El hombre detrás de la barra lo miró con fastidio.

-¿Qué carajos quieres ahora?

-también me alegra verte , sirveme el licor más fuerte que tengas

El hombre lo atendió mal humorado , y mientrás le entregaba la bebida alzo una ceja por la extraña visita de la estrella de la radio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? tu odias este lugar

-solo vine para entretenerme un poco

-¿Aquí? ¿porqué víniste aquí?

-¿porqué la gente hace cosas? ¡porque están completamente aburridas! Toda la gente en este lugar viene para matar su aburrimiento y eso víne a hacer

-pensé que cazar ciervos era suficiente

-¡y lo es! pero estoy buscando una nueva forma de entretenerme , ya sabes, salir de mi zona de confort

-¿y viniste aquí? habiendo tantos lugares

-me quedaba cerca , además , quiero ver a la nueva integrante

-¿Mimzy? ¿por eso has venido aquí?- soltó una carcajada- nunca pensé verte persiguiendo a una mujer

Alastor hizo una mueca de disgusto ante tal comentario , pero rápidamente lo dejo pasar. Husk sabía de los gustos y disgustos de Alastor , eran amigos después de todo ; pero si Alastor había dejado algo muy en claro era que las relaciones amorosas no eran lo suyo. No le importaba en lo más minino tener una , le parecía innecesario al igual que el sexo , el matrimonio y los hijos. Por eso a Husk le resultaba gracioso que de la nada Alastor estuviera interesado en una chica.

-Solo quiero conocerla , todo el mundo en la estación de radio hablan de ella y de su asombrosa voz

-claro - dijo incrédulo , habriendo una botella para si mismo.

De repente las luces del escenario fueron perdiendo intensidad hasta casí oscurecer todo el lugar, el show estelar de la noche estaba por empezar. Las bailarinas se acomodaban a los extremos del escenario mientrás esperaban a que presentaran a la cantante principal.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡preparense para la mejor experiencia audiovisual de sus vidas! con ustedes ¡Mimzy y the pretty bunnies!

Alastor retuvo una carcajada, la presentación del tipo para la cantante y sus compañeras era la menos original y emocionante. Eso había dado pena, solo esperaba que el performance de la cantante no fuera un fiasco o su visita hubiese sido en vano.

-Disfruta del show romeo - dijo Husk , tomando un trago de su botella

Alastor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados ensanchando su sonrisa hasta parecer macabra. Situó su mirada en el escenario y the pretty bunnies empezaron a bailar de manera muy sincronizada ; estas estaban vestidas con un corset ajustado negro y una falda de flecos , tacones y orejitas e incluso cola de conejo. The pretty bunnies se detuvieron y movían sus caderas de tal forma que sus faldas con fleco y colita fueran a la par , el público masculino empezaba a chiflar por los candentes movimientos de las chicas.

Un reflector iluminó a una mujer que caminaba hasta el microfono con un andar muy peculiar , esta daba brinquitos mientras su gran cadera se balanceaba a los costados.

A pesar de ser cómico , también era sexi , seguro y cautivante ; no paso mucho para que los hombres en la audiencia empezaran a intensificar sus chiflidos o comenzar a aullar ... y era precisamente por eso que a Alastor no le gustaba ese lugar.

La mujer era pequeña en estatura , de cabello rubio largo y rizado, sus mejillas tenían un color rosado intenso y portaba un vestido negro con encaje que resaltaba toda su figura. Era robusta en complexión pero también tenía muy definida su cintura , su pecho era grande y su trasero también ; sus suaves y robustos brazos estaban cubiertos con guantes negros , era la elegancia y sensualidad echa persona.

Empezó a cantar de una manera muy suave para después escalar a tonos más altos y agudos , y de repente el escenario volvió a ser iluminado y las bailarinas reanudaron su trabajo ; haciendo coro y bailando junto a la bella Mimzy.

Gracias a la iluminación renovada del lugar , Alastor pudo ver con más atención y detalle la figura femenina ante él. No veía ningún defecto , era tan hermosa que era fácil perderse en su mirada ; a la vez no dejaba de delinear con la mirada su robusta pero definida figura. Husk solo contenía sus risas ante la embelasada mirada de Alastor hacía mimzy.

Su voz era tan dulce y un poco chillona pero perfecta , Alastor jamás había escuchado nada igual y disfruto de cada palabra que salía de sus labios rojos. En el momento más explosivo de la canción sus miradas se toparon y durante ese corto pero eterno momento , Mimzy le guiño un ojo , haciendo que Alastor se sonrojara levemente y entre habriera un poco sus labios.

Sin esperarlo , la canción acabo y Mimzy se despidió entre chiflidos y aplausos del público. Alastor sentía que estaba despertando de un sueño , como si hubiese estado hipnotizado y sin querer la rubia lo había dejado con ganas de más.

\- Es una gran cantante ¿no? - dijo Husk divertido ante la expresión de Alastor

-si que lo es

Alastor se tomo de un trago su bebida y agradecio haber pedido la más fuerte.

-¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Mimzy

-¡Muy bien! he visto suficiente , sin duda fue la mejor experiencia audiovisual de mi vida

-¿has tenido suficiente entretenimiento por hoy , Romeo?

Alastor se levanto del banquito con una mueca mezclada con una sonrisa, Husk esta vez estallo en risas ; Alastor saco de su bolsillo el dinero y lo puso sobre la barra.

-Quedate con el cambio

Se acomodó las mangas de su saco y dio una última mirada a Husk , que no paraba de reir. Alastor rodo los ojos y salió del cabaret , empezaba a nublarse de nuevo pero poco le importaba salió de ahí con una sonrisa (como siempre) estaba complacido con el espéctaculo de la dama misteriosa ... que ya no era tan misteriosa ; ahora sabía su nombre y donde verla.

Sin duda volvería al monnet solo para ver el espéctaculo de mimzy , por segunda vez en el dia reafirmaba que sus compañeros eran idiotas , al no darse cuenta de la belleza de mujer que era mimzy ... pero también agradecía que fuera así , solo el podría gozar del potencial y hermosa voz de la bella dama.

_Mimzy_

Sonaba muy dulce y a el no le gustaba lo dulce.

Camino toda la calle cantando para si mismo la canción que Mimzy había interpretado.

-..._i love you_

_a bushel and a peck_

_a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck_

_and a barrel and a heap_

_and a barrel and a heap and i'm talkin'n in my sleep_

_about you_

_Cause' i love you a bushel and a peck _

_you bet your purdy neck i do..._..

Sin duda la mejor experiencia audiovisual de su vida.


	2. 2

El hombre camino entre las mesas del cabaret haciendo caso omiso a las bailarinas ensayando en el escenario. Se dirigía a la oficina del dueño , decidido a cobrar los favores hechos la noche anterior ; sabía que era peligroso involucrarse de esa manera con alguien , pero el peligro era parte de su trabajo y como no tenía otra opción desde su nacimiento , cumplía con el legado familiar.

Tocó de una manera suave la puerta y desde adentro escucho como una voz gruesa y susurrante le decía "pasa". En el alféizar de la ventana se encontraba un hombre de espaldas , vestía un gran abrigo rojo con pelusa falsa con estampado de corazones y un sombrero con plumas a los lados. Consideraba ridículo la vestimenta pero a la vez le parecía atractivo ; se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Sabes , hace mucho que no veía lluvia en nueva orleans. Casi siempre hace calor todo el año- dijo el hombre aún de espaldas.

-¿tienes lo que quiero?

-Cariño no hay porqué ir tan rápido, podemos charlar todo lo que queramos...o algo más

Finalmente se giró para verlo , sus ojos estaban adornados con unas gafas en forma de corazón y sus dedos en ambas manos llenos de anillos. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa al rubio en frente de él.

-No estoy de humor Valentino

-ayer lo estabas

-solo dame lo que te pido

-no tan rápido - se sentó en su silla y miró con molestia al chico enfrente de él- tus muchachos no hicieron un buen trabajo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-aún hay personas tratando de revelar el negocio del monnet y eso no me agrada. Dijiste que tú junto con tu pandilla los matarían

-y eso hicimos , Blitz , Moxxie , Milly y Loona son asesinos profesionales. Son como cucarachas , matás unas y salen otras ; es un círculo vicioso

-un círculo vicioso que deben acabar ya , el negocio peligra y no queremos eso ¿verdad? ; si todo es descubierto yo y tu familia pagaremos los platos rotos con una guerra

-te aseguro que mataremos a cualquiera que quiera develar el secreto , pero hablando en serio , no tienes derecho de decir que el trabajo de mis compañeros es malo

Valentino soltó una carcajada estruendosa que hizo que Martín diera un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa , este se acomodó fastidiado el abrigo en sus hombros. Valentino Se secó una pequeña lágrima que salió de su ojo izquierdo y con semblante serio pero divertido posó su mirada en Martín , quien lo miraba molesto.

-No me digas eso, si hicieran tan buen trabajo no dejarían viva a esa perra de Katie Killjoy

-¿qué?

-como lo escuchaste , Katie fue la única sobreviviente del tiroteo y ahora lo restriega en la cara de todos como si hubiera sido una gran hazaña

-pero...

-nada de peros , o la matan junto con otros que intentan tirar el negocio , o revelaré tu sucio secretito

Martín tragó saliva y sintió como una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su frente. Si alguién podía ponerlo en ese estado era Valentino , después de todo él sabía de su doble vida como gangster y drag queen ; tenía las pruebas suficientes para darle pena de muerte en su familia.

Valentino no solo era un socio el era su amante , pero a pesar de que valentino fue el primero en ser su dueño ; Martín ya había estado con muchos más hombres y ninguno le dio el placer como Valentino lo había hecho. De tan solo pensar que con sencillas fotos podía condenarlo a muerte le daba escalofríos e impotencia ; ya que si él quisiera revelar que Valentino era su amante ... no correría con buena suerte , Valentino era muy influyente y manipulador y tendría a todos en contra de Martín.

-te tengo acorralado perra - Valentino puso sobre el escritorio un paquete negro - no olvides que el que te mantiene vivo soy yo , y se hace lo que digo

-_figlio di puttana _\- dijo el rubio en un susurro

Valentino se inclinó hacía adelante de tal manera que sus caras estuvieron cerca.

-hace falta ver a más a Angel Dust por aquí , si quieres puedo darte el estelar esta noche

-no , gracias

-tu te lo pierdes , haz lo que te dije y este pene seguirá siendo tuyo ¿entendido?

-s...s..si , val

-muy bien

Valentino tomo su barbilla y le dio un beso , se separo de él rápidamente haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla antes de que el beso se hiciera más candente. Martín guardó el paquete en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y se levantó de la silla , antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Valentino lo llamo.

-visitame más cariño , no sabes lo aburrido que estoy aquí

Martín no dijo nada y salió , aún le costaba creer que se dejará manipular de esa forma por Valentino. Pertenecía a una de las grandes familias de la mafia y si quisiera podría matar a Valentino en un santiamén , pero no lo hacía.

¿porqué?

Esa pregunta retumbó en su cabeza y obtuvo la respuesta : le encantaba ser maltratado, era un masoquista y amaba a Valentino , sabiendo que este solo lo quiere por sexo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una melodiosa voz que venía de uno de los camerinos y sabía quién era la dueña de esa voz.

Se acercó al camerino y se recostó en la puerta observando como una mujer rubia daba vueltas de un lado a otro , sacando vestidos de los percheros y poniéndolos en una silla aparte. Ella no tenía idea de que estaba siendo observada.

\- _let's take it _

_nice n' easy_

_it's gonna be so easy_

_for us to fall_

_in love_

_hey baby_

_what's your hurry?_

_relax_

_and don't you worry_

_we' re gonna fall in love _

-¿siempre estás cantando?

La rubia dio un salto del susto , no esperaba que alguien estuviera observándola. Se giró para ver quien era y sonrió , como siempre estaba vestido con un traje rosa con rayas blancas y corbatín negro,llevaba puesto un sombrero que hacía juego con su traje y en sus hombros descansaba su abrigo con pelusa falsa alrededor del cuello.

-Martín

Se acercó para abrazarlo y debido a que era más alto que ella , tuvo que inclinarse para poder hacerlo. El cabello largo del chico le pico un poco los ojos , pero no le molestaba ; siempre se preguntaba si era rubio natural ya que tenía raíces castañas que se degradan para dar paso al rubio. Su pelo siempre le recordaba al chocoflan.

-¿qué hacías antes de interrumpirte?

-solo estaba sacando mis mejores vestidos para esta noche ,quiero verme guapa

-¿puedo ayudarte a elegir uno?

-claro

Mimzy camino hacia la silla y sobrepuso uno de los vestidos en su cuerpo , mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo enfrente de ella. Martín se preguntó si sabía la macabra conspiración del monnet y temió por su vida , Mimzy era uno de los seres más puros y amigables que conocía y ella no merecía toda esa mierda.

De repente quiso tomarla del brazo y llevarla lo más lejos de ahí , darle protección y explicarle el porqué no debe quedarse ahí , pero no hizo nada ; solo la miraba probarse el vestido.

-este es bonito pero su color no me gusta tanto

-el amarillo es un lindo color - dijo aclarándose la garganta- pero el color da igual , a ti todo te queda bien

Mimzy le regaló una sonrisa , Martín camino hacia la silla y extendió un vestido negro con abertura en la pierna.

-pero si yo tuviera esa figura y quisiera impresionar a alguien , usaría esta arma letal

-si quiero impresionar a alguien - dijo con un ligero rubor

-¿así? ¿quién? - pregunto el rubio mostrando una sonrisa dejando ver un diente de oro.

Mimzy se ruborizó hasta las orejas y le arrebató de manera suave el vestido , el solo recordar la mirada del castaño le ponía nerviosa.

-no es nadie , además no te incumbe

-jajaja , claro que me incumbe . Ya lo mencionaste , ahora cuéntalo

-bueno , fue ayer en la noche durante el show

El rubio alzó una ceja con expresión divertida.

Mimzy se cuestionó si seguir contándole , ya que consideraba estúpido su "enamoramiento".

-era un cliente y estaba sentado en la barra de bebidas... nunca lo había visto por aquí. Nos miramos durante un momento y ... le guiñe un ojo

-ya veo -puso una mano en su barbilla- fue amor a primera vista

-ni siquiera se si es amor , apenas lo mire por unos minutos

-¿y cómo luce?

-Su cabello es castaño y su piel es ligeramente tostada , sus ojos parecían negros por las distancia y llevaba puesto unas gafas pequeñas y ovaladas ... y es tan guapo

-mmm , no me suena

-mírame , parezco una chiquilla hablando de su amor platónico

-pues eso es lo que eres , una chiquilla hablando de su amor platónico - suavemente le pellizcó una mejilla

-no se si lo volveré a ver , estoy rezando para volverlo a ver aunque sea solo un momento

-tranquila Mimz , estoy seguro de que lo volverás a ver

Mimzy suspiro y miró al rubio , Martín se había vuelto su mejor amigo desde que llegó al monnet y estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido. Casi siempre merodeaba por el lugar , a veces acompañado de otras cuatro personas con llamativas apariencias que daba miedo pero a la vez lucían ¿cómicos? incluso el mismo Martín daba esa sensación ; sabía que era un inversionista del lugar pero no sabía que tantos asuntos trataba con Valentino. A veces pasaban horas enteras encerrados en la oficina de Valentino, tratando aquellos "asuntos".

-bueno dulzura , tengo que irme

-¿tan pronto? apenas estaba empezando la pasarela -puso una mano en su cabello rizado y lo esponjo

-me gustaría quedarme más , pero tengo trabajo

-bien , ven a verme en el show

-no me lo perdería por nada

Acto seguido Martín salió del camerino pero volteó para decirle algo a Mimzy.

-Mimz , no aceptes tratos de Valentino

Mimzy lo miró extrañada y Martín tenía una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos que tenían alrededor maquillaje negro corrido , como si hubiera llorado mucho. Después de decir eso se fue y dejó a Mimzy confundida, ¿a qué se refería? ¿debería preocuparse por lo que dijo? ¿debería dejarlo pasar? , tendría el tiempo de pensar en eso otro dia ; encendió la radio que estaba en la mesita junto a su maquillaje , en esta estaba sonando una animada melodía de jazz y después dejó de sonar para dar paso a la voz del locutor.

-_¡pero que hermosa canción! sin duda es la mejor que he escuchado , pero no todo es diversión amigos _,_ lamentablemente tenemos que reportar un tiroteo ocurrido el pasado miércoles en un restaurant de mariscos. Entre las victimas se encontraban grandes reporteros de the new orleans sun , dejando un total de nueve muertos y tres heridos..._

Mimzy se puso un poco de labial mientras se miraba en el espejo , preguntándose qué color de sombra se pondría para el show.

-..._y por sino fuera poco , el demonio carmesí ha atacado de nuevo. Esta ves asesinó a un hombre de mediana edad que tenía por delitos violar y maltratar a su esposa e hijas ;_ _se encontró su cadáver descuartizado en una finca a las afueras de Louisiana ; ¿qué piensan ustedes amigos? ¿esta bien lo que hace el demonio carmesí? hasta donde se sabe el hace justicia por mano propia para las personas que son ignoradas por la policia y hablando de esta ¡son incapaces de encontrarlo! saliéndose una vez más con la suya _

pero ¿quién en su sano juicio mataría de manera despiadada a una persona? , claro que la persona había cometido crímenes pero Mimzy no consideraba que la opción para castigarlo fuera una muerte dolorosa; para eso existía leyes y reglas que debían seguirse para saber cuál sería su castigo.

-..._¡Que pequeño el mundo es ! lleno de crueldad y maldad , en fin amigos , disfrutemos de los últimos diez minutos del programa para relajarnos y escuchar jazz , y recuerden..._

_sigan sintonizados._


	3. 3

Aún no decidía por cuales tacones ponerse , si los de tacón alto o chico , de todas formas se veía chaparra en ambos pares. Se miró en el espejo tratando de encontrar alguna imperfección que quisiera eliminar , quería verse lo más hermosa posible para el extraño chico de cabello castaño.

Mimzy aún pensaba que podía volver a verlo, que incluso podía hablar con el.

Tenía esa pequeña fantasía de salir con él a donde sea , ella lo seguiría sin dudar , a pesar de ser un completo extraño. Se molesto un poco por ese pensamiento , era precisamente esa razón por la que se había separado de su familia ; su ingenuidad la hacía blanco de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla ,no le gustaba eso y trataba de cambiar su actitud pero era imposible cuando todo el mundo le recordaba lo aniñada y tierna que se veía.

Finalmente se decidió por los tacones altos , a pesar de que solo la harían verse unos pocos centímetros más alta. Le hizo caso a Martín y termino usando el vestido negro que le había sugerido , hasta ella misma consideraba que se veía sexi y atractiva.

El vestido lo complemento con un collar de gemas negras y una grande roja en el centro , en la cabeza se puso un adorno de plumas y se arregló el cabello dándole volumen. Mimzy se debatía si cortar su cabello o no , ya que a veces le molestaba al momento de bailar pero tampoco quería amarrarlo porque quería lucirlo.

Mimzy salió de su camerino para ir a la parte trasera del cabaret para poder fumar a gusto , un hábito que había adquirido en francia gracias a su padre. De repente escucho como una pareja discutía cerca de la oficina de Valentino y para no hacer el momento incómodo al pasar por ahí , decidió esperar un momento atrás de una pared.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡si hubieras hecho caso desde el principio , no hubiera pasado esto!

-¿ahora es mi culpa? ¿quién es la zorra que quiso venir en primer lugar?

-¡no me hables de esa forma! ¡la que te mantiene soy yo!

-jajajaja , cariño ¡el que gana más dinero soy yo!

-¡¿ESO QUÉ ME IMPORTA MALDITA MIERDA?! ¡YO SOY MÁS INFLUYENTE!

Mimzy se quedó sorprendida , jamás había escuchado una discusión así de alta y explosiva. No se escuchó nada durante un momento y Mimzy con cautela miró a la pareja que peleaba , ambos eran rubios pero el hombre tenía el cabello rubio muy claro y llevaba puesto un traje gris ; este miraba con ira a su esposa , la mujer tenía el pelo corto y un traje de dos piezas rojo y tacones del mismo color ; su cabeza estaba adornada con un bombín.

-Mira , solo encuentra la forma de abrir la puerta y nos largamos de aquí - la rubia tenía una mano en su cabeza , fastidiada.

-como digas , bruja

La mujer rubia lo miró con unas intensas ganas de matarlo mientras el hombre molesto trataba de abrir la puerta con el truco más viejo de todos : pasadores. Mimzy entendió que querían entrar a la fuerza y fue cuando se armó de valor para caminar hacia ellos y así lo hizo.

En cuanto la mujer rubia la vio , le dio un codazo a su esposo para que dejara de intentar abrir la puerta , al principio el hombre la miró molesto pero cuando la mujer le indico que alguien se acercaba , se incorporó enseguida.

-Buenas noches - dijo Mimzy lo más natural posible

-Buenas noches - dijo el matrimonio a la par.

-¿buscan al señor Valentino? porque no se encuentra aquí

-no , no lo buscamos - dijo el hombre mientras se arreglaba una manga.

La mujer rodó los ojos por la respuesta de su marido.

-mira cariño , ya nos vamos . Solo queriamos pasar a saludar

La mujer le dedico la sonrisa más fingida que había visto en su vida y junto con su marido se fueron en dirección hacia el espectáculo. Mimzy miro como estos se iban , murmurando molestos para sí mismos. No sabía si quería aún ir a fumar afuera o buscar a Valentino para decirle lo sucedido , no quería meterse en problemas así que prefirió no decir nada , al final no fumo ; prefirió ir al escenario antes de que el show comenzará.

Se preguntó el porqué querrían entrar a la oficina de Valentino. ¿Serían amigos de el? ¿o intentaban robar? y de ser así ¿qué querían robar? , fue sin duda un momento extraño , nunca había visto a esos dos en el monnet . Tal vez no los había visto porque era nueva en el lugar , tal vez eran clientes frecuentes y no lo sabía , todos sus pensamientos se basaban en un tal vez y le intrigaba y frustraba el no saber qué hacían ahí.

De repente la mujer que minutos antes se había ido con su marido volvió, Mimzy la miró confundida mientras la extraña mujer se le acercaba.

-hola , nos vimos hace unos momentos ¿te importaría si te hago unas preguntas?

-adelante

-pero que descortés de mi parte , me llamo Katie Killjoy - le extendió una mano con una sonrisa forzada.

Mimzy no confiaba en esa mujer , le daba una mala espina. Dudosa le estrechó la mano.

-Rosetta

-muy bien Rosetta , trabajo para the new orleans sun y estoy haciendo un reportaje especial sobre el cabaret monnet. Te haré un par de preguntas para dicho reportaje ¿entendiste?

-si

Katie sacó de su bolsillo interno de su saco una pequeña libreta y bolígrafo.

-primera pregunta , ¿cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?

-como unas cinco semanas , soy nueva y no tengo tanta experiencia laboral aquí

-¿qué tipo de relación tienes con tus compañeras? ¿son unas malditas perras que hablan a espaldas de ti, intentan difamarte y se lamentan de que no hayas muerto en un tiroteo? -dijo todo eso , presionando compulsivamente el botón de su bolígrafo.

Mimzy se quedó asombrada por la agresividad de la mujer. En serio que no confiaba en ella.

-Mis compañeras son un amor y mi relación con ellas es muy sana

-¿has sufrido de algún abuso laboral? ¿sexual?

-no señora , jamás

-¿y tus compañeras? ¿son esclavas sexuales?

-¡dios mío, pero qué pregunta!- Mimzy se llevó una mano al pecho , escandalizada.

-solo responde

-no , no lo son

-¿Valentino ha tratado de hacerla hacer algo que no quiere?

-nunca

-¿cómo describe a su jefe? ¿el trato que le da es el justo? ¿la maltrata? ¿maltrata a sus compañeras? ¿le paga bien?

-Valentino es un buen jefe , jamás me ha hecho daño y a mis compañeras tampoco , y si , me pagan muy bien.

-eso ha sido todo , gracias por responder- sonrió y guardó de nuevo su libreta y bolígrafo - vayamos a ver el show

Katie rodeo con un brazo a Mimzy y se la llevó apresuradamente , casi arrastrandola de ahí. Su agarre era fuerte , Mimzy pensó que le dejaría una marca en la piel de su hombro ya que esta era sensible.

-perdón por preguntar , pero ¿con qué fin es ese reportaje?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno , es que me hizo preguntas muy específicas

-lo único que tienes que saber , es que les haré un gran favor a ti y a tus compañeras

Esto último lo dijo con una chispa de maldad en sus ojos y sonrisa. Mimzy comenzaba a sentirse muy incómoda , Katie apretaba cada vez más su mano en su hombro , eso significaba que tendría que ponerse mucha crema por el resto de la semana. La caminata para llegar al escenario se le hacía eterna, sentía que no acabaría nunca , en el escenario se escuchaba como un hombre hacía un stand up comedy y la audiencia riendo.

Finalmente , Katie se separó de Mimzy.

-fue un placer hablar contigo

-no fue nada

Katie camino apresurada a una de las mesas de la esquina en donde su marido la esperaba, este bebía con prisa su licor , para después tomarse el de su esposa. Ambos se veían con odio y rápidamente salieron del lugar , discutiendo.

"pero qué pareja más problemática" -pensó Mimzy.

Se encontraba muy confundida por lo que pasaba, primero Martín le dijo que no hiciera ningún trato con Valentino y después descubre a una pareja intentando entrar a la fuerza a su oficina , para luego ser cuestionada por esa extraña mujer con preguntas incómodas, y todo en un dia. Pensar en eso la estaba agotando.

En el escenario , un grupo tocaba una melodía muy animada que hizo que algunos espectadores salieran a bailar con sus parejas , ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando estos subieron a tocar. Realmente disfrutaba escuchar jazz , era su género favorito de música y no creía que ninguno se le comparara , las trompetas , la batería, el piano y saxofón estallaban de manera armoniosa en el lugar dando una divertida y bailable experiencia.Y tras bastidores empezó a bailar de manera suave al ritmo de la melodía , imaginando que bailaba junto a su misterioso enamorado ; imaginando cómo era el tacto de sus manos en las de ella.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad , un hombre corría de manera desenfrenada de su atacante. Tropezó un poco , pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo , la calle estaba desierta como si esa pequeña parte de la ciudad fuera una gran casa abandonada.

Corría con todas sus fuerzas , empezó a recordar todos sus errores y malas acciones y suplico a dios ser perdonado , le rogó a dios que fuera una pesadilla ; pero era tan real como la herida que tenía en su abdomen.

Dio vuelta en un callejón y eso le costó la vida , estaba a punto de llegar a esconderse detrás de un gran contenedor de basura , pero de manera inexplicable se detuvo en seco , como si una fuerza alterna a él lo estuviera reteniendo. Y así era , con terror vio como una sombra negra lo tomaba de manos y piernas , esta tenía dibujada una macabra y gran sonrisa. Lentamente lo volteo al frente y lo acercó al hombre que caminaba hacia él de manera despreocupada.

-p..por fa...favor

Su garganta comenzó a arder y perdió la habilidad de hablar, estaba siendo estrangulado por la sombra. El hombre enfrente de él llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos y con movimientos juguetones con este le hizo saber que era su fin.

-walk , don't run

Después de decir eso clavó el afilado cuchillo en el pecho de su víctima , gozando como la sangre brotaba , era algo tan emocionante y fascinante para el. El hombre asustado sólo podía sentir dolor y ver cómo su asesino sonreía desquiciadamente , ensanchando tanto su sonrisa de una manera que ningún humano podía hacer.

Le cortó la garganta y la sangre salpicó en sus cara, era cálida y un poco viscosa , pero le encantaba sentirla , escuchar como el afilado metal de su cuchillo rasgaba la piel y cómo poco a poco su víctima perdía la vida.

Parecía que la alegre melodía que sonaba en el escenario del monnet se intercalaba con el asesinato que estaba pasando. Las trompetas subían su volumen al mismo tiempo que el cuchillo era clavado de nuevo en el pecho del pobre hombre , el saxofón hizo aparición haciéndole compañía al desprendimiento de la piel al ser cortada , y la batería arremetió quitándole su último aliento de vida. Estaba hecho , otra persona mala que dejaba este mundo y se unía al infierno para arder eternamente , el extraño hombre limpio con un trapo su cuchillo y tarareando su canción favorita le dibujó con la sangre una cruz invertida en su pecho , su marca personal.

Mientras tanto Mimzy estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era su turno en el escenario, una de sus compañeras tuvo que llevarla al escenario y acomodarla justo en el centro , la audiencia rió pensando que era parte del número. Estaba roja de la vergüenza y agradeció que la audiencia pensará que era parte del show. Se aclaró la garganta y con ademanes coquetos con las manos comenzó a cantar.

-...Let's take it nice and easy

It's gonna be so easy

For us to fall in love

Hey baby what's your hurry

Relax and don't you worry

We're gonna fall in love

We're on the road to romance - that's safe to say

Sus compañeras le hicieron coro mientras las acompañaba la música Jazz del grupo que había tocado momentos antes.

-...But let's make all the stops along the way

The problem now of course is …

Con la mirada buscaba al hombre dueño de su corazón pero no lo encontraba , miró hacia la barra de bebidas con esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con

su bello rostro. Pero simplemente no aparecía , tal vez él no había ido esa noche.

-...to simply hold your horses

To rush would be a crime

'Cause nice and easy does it every time

A quienes sí pudo reconocer fue a Martín y sus otro cuatro acompañantes sentados en una mesa al fondo. Martín extendió su copa en señal de saludo y uno de sus lacayos pelinegro la saludo con la mano.

-...Hey baby what's your hurry

Relax and don't you worry

We're gonna fall in love

We're on the road to romance - that's safe to say

But let's make all the stops along the way

The problem now of course is

To simply hold your horses

To rush would be a crime

'Cause nice and easy does it every time

La gente a su alrededor aplaudió por su interpretación , incluso le lanzaron rosas en el escenario.Ruborizada tomó una e hizo una reverencia al público , bajo las escaleras del escenario para poder ir a la mesa de Martín , no sin antes tomar sus cigarrillos que le había encargado a una de sus compañeras solistas y cuyo performance era el siguiente.

-nena ¿qué pasó? nunca te había visto quedarte paralizada

-no fue nada , me sentía un poco mal pero ya estoy bien

Con una sonrisa preocupada su compañera le entregó sus cigarrillos y encendedor, Mimzy se sentía cansada y con paso firme camino a la mesa de su amigo. Martín tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, el pelinegro que la había saludado momentos antes intentaba cortar un pedazo de filete sin éxito , a su lado estaba una pareja ; el hombre tenía el cabello tan blanco que no parecía rubio pero su pareja lo tenía más negro que la noche con un mechón blanco, estos hablaban entre sí y a su lado izquierdo estaba una mujer más joven que Martín y sus compañeros ; Mimzy juraría que era una adolescente, su cabello era gris y tenía un semblante aburrido.

-Hola

-Hola Mimzy, siéntate aún hay un lugar para ti

Mimzy le hizo caso a su amigo , de hecho eso era lo que necesitaba.

-¿te pido una bebida?

-por favor

Martín llamó a un mesero, Mimzy miraba con atención a los compañeros de Martín , ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia ,cada uno estaba en su mundo. No fue hasta que Martín los presento que le hicieron caso.

-chicos ella es Mimzy , Mimzy ellos son Blitz , Moxxie , Millie y Loona

-es un placer conocerlos

-igualmente Mimzy -dijo el peliblanco

-Realmente te luciste en el escenario - comentó la pareja del peliblanco - posees una voz muy hermosa

-Muchas gracias

-si , de hecho , fuiste lo más interesante de toda la noche - el pelinegro aún intentaba cortar un trozo de su filete - fuiste más interesante que esas putas danzantes

-¡Blitz! - la joven lo miró molesta - ¿siempre tienes que decir cosas tan descaradas?

El hombre comenzó a reír por la reacción de su compañera , Moxxie lo miro con asco y Millie simplemente tenía una sonrisa incomoda. Martín rodó los ojos.

-No le hagas caso , es un idiota que a veces no mide lo que dice

-¿a veces? -Pregunto Moxxie incrédulo

-todo el tiempo - Blitz aún no podía cortar el filete.

El mesero le entregó la bebida a Mimzy y Blitz lo retuvo un momento.

-oye tu , ¿puedes darme un nuevo cuchillo? esta mierda no corta ni un carajo.

El mesero lo miró con repudio por su manera tan vulgar de hablar , pero le hizo caso ya que era su trabajo. Mimzy arrancó un pétalo de la rosa que le habían lanzado en el escenario haciendo el clásico "me quiere , no me quiere" cuando recordó lo que Martín le dijo de Valentino.

-Martín

-¿si?

-¿por qué me dijiste que no hiciera ningún trato con Valentino?

Hubo un silencio incómodo , Blitz , Moxxie , Millie y Loona miraron a su jefe un tanto inquietos sabiendo que era un tema que no se trataba a la ligera. Martín solo miraba algo sorprendido y dudoso a Mimzy.

-bueno , a veces digo cosas sin sentido

-¿en serio? porque en el tono en el que me lo dijiste parecías preocupado

-no era nada , lo dije porque Valentino no es muy bueno haciendo tratos

-¿en qué sentido?

-Mimzy , en serio no es nada

-parece que no estás siendo tan sincero

Mimzy miraba de manera desafiante a Martín y este la miraba de igual manera. Nadie dijo nada , lo único que se escuchaba entre los seis era que Blitz pinchaba la carne con el tenedor para después comerla.

-sabes , me han pasado cosas muy raras hoy . Primero me dices que no haga ningún trato con Valentino y después me encuentro con una mujer que me hizo preguntas muy incómodas diciéndome que era reportera….

-espera , ¿quién era esa mujer?

-bueno , es rubia y no me agrada

-¿no te dijo su nombre?

-me dijo que era Katie algo , no soy muy buena con los nombres

-Killjoy - dijo el peliblanco pensativo.

-es la reina de las perras -dijo Blitz mientras masticaba la carne

-¿por qué les interesa tanto?

-a veces olvido que no siempre has vivido aquí - Martín tomó un trago largo de su bebida

-Katie es conocida por razones no muy buenas -empezó a explicar Millie , Mimzy noto que tenía una ligera separación en sus dientes frontales - es una reportera descarada ,ha escrito páginas enteras argumentando el porqué las personas extranjeras deben ser siempres tratadas con desprecio , ha difamado a muchos locales solo para tener una nota que escribir.

-Además de que se descubrió que hizo fraude en sus impuestos - agregó Moxxie.

-y tiene una actitud deplorable , es egoísta , es racista ,es una perra básicamente- Loona jugueteo con una cuchara que estaba a su lado

-olvidaron mencionar que maltrata a su marido , además de que patea a los vagabundos y pobres en la calle -Blitz seguía cortando su filete en trozos grandes

-¿maltrata a su marido? con razón vi muy afectado al hombre

-¿los dos estuvieron aquí? - Martín alzó las cejas sorprendido

-si , ¿no los vieron?

-no , llegamos cuando estabas en el escenario

-¿no sabías a qué venían? - Moxxie tenía una chispa de duda en su ojos

-no, pensé que era clientes regulares . No les hice tanto caso , además estaban discutiendo

-clásico - Martín se ajustó uno de sus guantes negros

Mimzy se sentía muy cansada , lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir.

-disculpen , pero yo me retiro - se levantó de la silla

-¿tan pronto?

-si , mañana es mi descanso , pero quiero ahorrar energías

-entonces , adiós

-llamame - Blitz hizo un ademán con su mano , simulando ser un teléfono .

Mimzy se despidió de los cinco, recogió sus cosas (en realidad no eran tantas) y se puso su abrigo de piel para después salir al exterior . La noche era fría , a comparación del monnet que era cálido , extrañamente se sentía más cansada de lo habitual ya que por lo general ella no se cansaba tan rápido.

Camino lentamente y se detuvo un momento para encender un cigarrillo, miró la luna llena y pensó que se parecía a la luna que había visto infinidad de veces en parís, por un corto segundo dirigió su mirada al callejón del monnet y pudo ver una silueta.

Era la silueta de un hombre alto y la miraba fijamente con unos intensos ojos rojos , por la oscuridad del lugar no distinguió quién era , lo único que resaltaba era aquellos ojos rojos que parecían unas luces de navidad mucho más intensas. Mimzy parpadeo varias veces , pero cuando volvió a mirar al callejón ya no había nada , se quedó un momento paralizada pero después reaccionó y con paso apresurado se fue de ahí , ¿esa noche se podía poner más rara?.

"_ok Mimzy , relájate_ " - pensó para sí misma.

En serio que necesitaba descansar, lo primero que haría al llegar a su casa sería tomar una larga siesta o baño de burbujas.


	4. 4

Su rutina del dia era básicamente hacer el aseo de todo su hogar , darse una ducha e ir a trabajar al monnet. Pero ese día quería hacer muchísimas cosas más y como era su descanso podría hacerlas ,

Tenía pensado ir de compras, hacer audiciones en el teatro de la ciudad para conseguir un papel ,después de eso (si Rosie no estaba tan ocupada) ir juntas a almorzar , perfeccionar su técnica de canto y finalmente dormir el resto de la noche.

Se sirvió una taza de té y lo acompañó con una galleta de naranja que se encontraba en un plató cercano a ella. Revisó el diario de ese día y leyó las noticias más interesantes para ella , una de ellas estaba escrita por un hombre llamado Tom Trench y su título llamó su atención :

"Horrible descubrimiento a las afueras de Louisiana : el demonio carmesí más despiadado que nunca"

Mimzy se encontraba demasiado preocupada por la situación de la ciudad , parecía que siempre ocurría una nueva tragedia y que cada vez era mucho más inseguro vivir ahí. Más abajo de esa nota se encontraba una escrita por Katie Killjoy :

"tiroteo ocurrido en restaurant deja un saldo de nueve muertos y tres heridos"

A pesar de que Katie no era de su agrado leyó su nota , ya que quería saber más de dicho suceso.

"El pasado miércoles varios compañeros de the new orleans sun (incluyendome) fueron víctimas de un tiroteo causado por personas no identificadas que dispararon desde el exterior dentro de un auto negro, para después darse a la fuga. Dichas víctimas celebraban el cumpleaños núm. 50 de un compañero tan querido , lamentablemente falleció ; los tres heridos fueron atendidos de inmediato por los paramédicos y empezaron a dar la versión de su historia."

Presentía que su estadía en nueva orleans no sería tan grata para ella , pero tampoco se sentía triste al respecto ; nueva orleans solo era una parada para llegar a Hollywood.

Escucho como la máquina de coser dejó de sonar , fijó su mirada en la mujer que observaba con mucha atención el vestido que estaba confeccionando.

-Mimzy , ¿podrías venir a verlo?

La rubia hizo caso , se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a donde estaba su compañera ; está alzó el vestido para que pudiera verlo bien.

-se que te gusta mucho mostrar tu piel , pero decidí agregarle mangas sin perder el toque sexi

-Rosie , tu siempre te luces

Mimzy tomo con ilusión el vestido y se lo sobrepuso en su cuerpo , dio una vuelta con él y lo contempló. El vestido era de un color plateado con pequeños brillos , tenía una apertura en la espalda en forma de u y las mangas llegaban hasta sus muñecas dejando los hombros descubiertos; el vestido era (considerando la época) "corto", este le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y una apertura que iba desde su rodilla hasta la mitad de su muslo derecho. A Mimzy le gustaba vestir de esta manera , le gustaba presumir de su figura y belleza , en especial cuando estaba en el escenario. Sabía que muchos la criticarían por vestir un atuendo tan vulgar y provocador pero poco le interesaba , ella era feliz vistiendo y siendo como es.

-Lo amo, sin duda eres la mejor diseñadora de toda nueva orleans

-gracias querida, me hace ilusión que uses el vestido en el escenario. Realmente debes lucirlo.

-lo haré , prometo que lo usare

Mimzy le entregó de nuevo el vestido y Rosie lo doblo elegantemente para después ponerlo con delicadeza dentro de una bolsa de papel , Rosie se la entregó y Mimzy le pagó lo debido.

-entonces , ¿has tenido muchos pedidos?

-si , en su mayoría han sido reparaciones de prendas. De hecho, repare este saco que estaba roto de una manga.

Rosie le mostró un saco de un color rojo vino tinto , Mimzy lo tomó y lo se lo acomodo en sus hombros.

-¿Este saco le pertenece a un elegante hombre guapo? - puso una de las mangas en su mejilla.

-claro que si , de hecho , es un querido amigo mio

-¿tienes más amigos a parte de mi?- Mimzy le regreso el saco

-si , ¿tú no?

Mimzy se puso seria , jamás se había puesto a pensar quienes eran sus amigos a parte de Rosie y considerando que solo la conocía a ella y a Martín en toda nueva orleans , no tenía tantos amigos que contar. En francia tampoco contaba con muchos amigos , exceptuando Rosie , que la conocía desde que eran adolescentes.

-tengo amigos…..en el cabaret

-tranquila , mi amigo vendrá esta tarde a recoger su saco ,tu y el se llevarán bastante bien

Mimzy alzó una ceja por lo que Rosie dijo , había hecho mucho énfasis en el "se llevarán bastante bien" . Rosie la miró con una amplia sonrisa y después sacó unos pedazos de tela de distintas texturas y colores.

-Una clienta pidió un vestido de falda amplia , pero no me especifico que tela quería que usara ; lo dejo a mi gusto ¿me ayudas a elegir cuál tela será?

-claro

Mimzy se acercó para observar mejor la muestras de tela que Rosie le mostraba, ninguna resultaba de su agrado y los colores no parecían tan llamativos. Admiraba la forma tan rápida con la que Rosie cambiaba de tema para no incomodarla y prevenir que la atmósfera entre ellas se tornará tensa.

Rosie sonreía a pesar de que había pasado por un divorcio y eso parecía no detenerla en sus planes , ella seguía de pie , con la certeza de que saldría adelante con su negocio.

Mimzy miró el dedo de Rosie en donde solía llevar su anillo , anhelando algún día tener el suyo propio.

-Rosie

-¿si?

-¿qué hiciste con el anillo?

-lo empeñe, utilizaré el dinero para mejorar el local y comprar una nueva máquina de coser

-¿y como te sientes? , digo , supongo que divorciarse no es nada fácil

-me siento bien , ¡mucho más feliz! , divorciarme fue lo mejor que me paso

Mimzy se quedó atónita por tal declaración.

-¿como puedes decir eso? pensé que amabas a Franklin

Rosie medito unos segundos y sopesó sus palabras para después tomar unas tijeras que estaban al lado de su máquina de coser.

-lo ame , como no tienes idea . Solo que el amor tarde o temprano se va , Franklin y yo no éramos compatibles……..me tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta

-se veían tan felices

-era feliz, pero mientras los años pasaban más infelices éramos. Ni siquiera me tocaba en la cama , muy pocas veces lo llegamos a hacer.

Rosie soltó un largo suspiro , después miró de manera más alegre a Mimzy.

-Pero fue lo mejor para ambos , gracias a eso, me conocí mejor , me volví más independiente y ahora puedo dedicarme tiempo completo a mi local. Aprendí mucho de Franklin ; quiero pensar que él aprendió de mí y estoy infinitamente agradecida por la experiencia y el aprendizaje.

-Suenas tan sabía , me encantaría tener tu sabiduría

-te daré un consejo como lo sabía que soy : no te cases joven , no cometas el mismo error que yo. Disfruta todo lo que tienes ahora y lucha por tu sueño , no quiero que tu talento sea desperdiciado en cabarets y teatros

Rosie cortó un pedazo de tela café , la misma tela que usaría para el vestido de su clienta. Mimzy se sintió inspirada por las palabras de Rosie y agradeció que fuese su amiga , avergonzada noto que se había acabado las galletas de naranja ella sola y la leche para el té , Mimzy tenía la costumbre de ponerle mucha leche a su té.

-disculpa , me he acabado la leche y las galletas , iré por más a la cocina…..

-yo lo hago - Rosie se levantó rápidamente de su silla , sorprendiendo a Mimzy - No es prudente que la invitada lo haga.

Mimzy seguía mirándola extrañada pero no hizo ningún reproche , le entregó el plato y el contenedor de la leche. Rosie se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina. Observó la sala del hogar de Rosie , este estaba conectado con su local siendo la planta alta su hogar y la baja su local y ambos lugares se separaban por una simple escalera.

Mimzy escucho como la campanilla de la puerta sonaba indicando que alguien había entrado.

-Mimzy , ¿podrías recibir al cliente por favor?- Rosie aún seguía en la cocina

-claro

Mimzy bajo las escaleras tarareando para sí misma , un hombre de espaldas a ella observaba con detenimiento el traje negro en el escaparate.

-Buen dia señor , ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

El hombre se dio la vuelta y miró a Mimzy , esta pudo sentir como toda su cara se ruborizaba mientras miraba asombrada al hombre enfrente de ella. Vestía un traje café con cuadros verdes pequeños , una boina adornaba su cabeza ; era el mismo hombre que había visto en el cabaret aquella noche y cuya imagen invadía sus pensamientos y sueños.

El la miraba con una amplia sonrisa , acomodándose sus gafas para verla mejor , se miraba igual de sorprendido que ella. Recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza a Mimzy , ella sintió tanta pena de estar usando el vestido rojo con lunares blancos que exponía la piel de sus piernas , brazos y espalda. Pero el hombre no se mostraba escandalizado por su vestimenta , la miraba con gran aprobación y dulzura.

-Estoy aquí porque vine a recoger mi saco , ¿Rosie se encuentra aquí?

Mimzy sintió que iba a desmayarse , la voz del hombre era la misma que había escuchado en la radio y ahora tenía ante sus ojos al misterioso hombre que le robó el aliento , además de ser amigo cercano de Rosie. Mimzy tomó las coincidencias como una señal del destino.

-¡si! ¡aqui esta! , se encuentra arriba

-Hola querido , sube por favor , en unos momentos te entrego tu saco

Mimzy volteo a ver hacia las escaleras , Rosie apareció en medio de estas , miraba con una gran sonrisa a sus invitados y con un ademán indicó que subieran junto con ella. El hombre le cedió el paso primero a Mimzy con una elegante reverencia y está felizmente subió las escaleras, durante el trayecto Mimzy lanzaba pequeñas miradas al hombre y este se las devolvía , ruborizándose más y apartando rápidamente la vista , pensaba que su comportamiento era infantil.

Al llegar a la sala Rosie se dirigió a ambos y los presento.

-Ella es Mimzy - Rosie la tomó de los hombros - Es bailarina y cantante del cabaret Monnet

-Mi nombre es Alastor , ¡todo un placer conocerte dulzura!

Alastor beso los nudillos de Mimzy mientras la miraba coqueto.

-Reconozco su voz , ¿usted trabaja en la estación de radio Hazbin?

-sí querida , yo soy el que informa a toda nueva orleans todos los días

-esto es muy placentero , ¿por qué no se sientan en el sillon? prepararé café

-ten cuidado con que no se te queme la carne

-claro que no , habría sido un desperdicio matarlo

Alastor y Rosie rieron a la par y Mimzy se hallaba confundida , no había entendido la extraña broma. Mimzy trataba de cubrir sus piernas lo más que podía con su vestido y miraba sonrojada hacia la alfombra del piso , normalmente no le daría tanta pena estar vestida de esa forma ante un hombre ; pero con Alastor era distinto, una sola mirada de él hacia que en su pecho naciera un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo , de manera violenta.

La voz tan inusual y calmada de Alastor la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Te vi

-¿disculpe?- Mimzy volteo a verlo , escondiendo una parte de su cara con su cabello

-te vi en el cabaret , bailabas y cantabas.

-oh , me parece que también llegue a verlo

Alastor ensanchó más su sonrisa , parecía realmente complacido de tenerla cerca , Mimzy también sonrió , el rubor en su rostro estaba empezando a desaparecer , estaba ganando más confianza.

-si me lo permite decir , posee una melodiosa voz , además se veía hermosa en ese vestido negro

-¡muchas gracias!

Mimzy había dicho esto último casi gritando, estaba emocionada por recibir tal halago. De nuevo el rubor había vuelto a sus regordetas mejillas y le brillaban de manera potente los ojos , le daba una apariencia tierna y aniñada. Alastor la observaba divertido y fascinado , soltó una gran carcajada por la reacción de Mimzy a su halago y está solo se ponía cada vez más roja de la pena.

Rosie entró a la sala con una bandeja.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? depositó la bandeja en la pequeña mesita - Mimzy , estás muy roja

-Mimzy es toda una lindura , sin duda - Alastor tomó la taza de café que Rosie le ofrecía

-sabía que se llevarían bien, estaba segura de que al instante se conectarían

-¿desde cuando se conocen? -Mimzy finalmente pudo serenarse

-Alastor es uno de mis clientes más frecuentes , con el paso del tiempo se fue formando una amistad entre los dos y perdura hasta el dia de hoy

-así es , hemos establecido una relación de amistad prospera. ¿cómo la conoce usted?

-bueno , yo conozco a Rosie desde que éramos adolescentes

-ya veo , ¿es usted francesa?

-si , viví gran parte de mi vida en francia

-lo que daría por volver a parís , extraño mirar la torre eiffel desde mi ventana - Rosie tomo un poco de su té- cada mañana era fresca y siempre desayunaba croissants con una taza de té

-¿Extrañas mucho francia?

-sin duda.

-¿tú extrañas francia , Mimzy?

Mimzy se quedó unos minutos en silencio, solo podía pensar en las palabras dichas por su madre :

"_no vuelvas aquí_, _nunca"_

-ni un poco, vine aquí para tener una nueva vida y sinceramente no me apetece mirar hacia el pasado

-suena muy decida , me encanta

-a mi me encanta su boina

-jajajaja , gracias querida

Mimzy volvía a ponerse roja , parecía que no dejaría nunca de pasar vergüenza , Rosie miraba a ambos con complicidad.

Alastor dejó su taza de café en la mesita y alisando su traje dijo:

-será hora de que me valla

-¿tan pronto? acabas de llegar

-tengo un asunto importante que atender- se dirigió hacia Mimzy- puedo acompañarla al cabaret si lo desea

-por supuesto , no hay problema

Rosie le entregó a Alastor una bolsa similar a la de mimzy y después de despedirse ambos bajaron las escaleras para salir del local.


	5. 5

A comparación de otros días , este estaba despejado y sin amenaza de lluvia , con una agradable brisa y sol resplandeciente. Atrás dejaban el local de Rosie , cuyo letrero tenía una gran x tachando el nombre de Franklin , las calles empedradas se encontraban aún húmedas por las lluvias de hace unos días. La gente seguía su rumbo, sin darle importancia a Alastor y Mimzy ; quienes formaban una cómica pareja juntos , las únicas que volteaban a verlos eran las mujeres que se morían de celos al ver a Mimzy al lado de Alastor.

Alastor era relativamente más alto que Mimzy , Mimzy le llegaba a la mitad de su pecho y caminaban sincronizadamente.

-entonces , ¿trabaja en un cabaret?

-sí señor , y usted es locutor de radio

-así es , ¿en donde quiere que la deje?

-¿perdón?

-podría tomar el tranvía para llegar al cabaret

-la verdad es que … le he mentido

Alastor la miró con una ceja alzada y sonrisa burlona.

-no iré a trabajar al cabaret , es mi descanso

-¿por qué no lo dijo antes?

Alastor la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él suavemente. Estaba completamente roja de la pena , su corazón latía a mil por hora . Mimzy rodeo con su brazo la espalda de Alastor y sin querer apretó un poco la zona de sus costillas , haciendo que Alastor diera un pequeño quejido y mueca de dolor.

-perdóneme

-No se preocupe , el descuidado he sido yo . Tengo un pequeño moretón en esa zona

Siguieron caminando , ahora abrazados . Mimzy aspiró el aroma de su compañero , una mezcla de café y colonia que embriago rápidamente a Mimzy.

-¿me puede explicar porque me ha abrazado repentinamente? - Mimzy hundió más su rostro en el saco de Alastor

-no le mentiré , en el café de la esquina dan descuento a las parejas en este dia

-ahh - Mimzy tenía un tono de decepción en su voz

Alastor soltó una pequeña risita por la decepción de Mimzy. La acercó más a él , a pesar de que era verdad el descuento encontraba agradable su cercanía con la rubia , el tacto de su mano en la cintura de la fémina ; era un deleite . Jamás en su vida había sentido la enorme necesidad de estar cerca de alguien de esa forma , ella rodeándolo con su brazo y él tocando su cintura.

Naturalmente a Alastor no le gustaba ser tocado , era un privilegio que pocas (o ninguna) persona tenía y el hecho de que accediera a ser tocado por Mimzy le preocupaba , su pecho ardía y algo cálido crecía dentro de él y lo estaba sofocando , lo estaba ahogando.

Esa sensación de ardor y ahogamiento se desvaneció cuando se separó de Mimzy cuando llegaron a una de las mesas afuera del café. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y con un ademán le indicó a Mimzy que se sentara en la silla que le ofrecía y después se sentó él , quedando uno en frente del otro.

-y bien , ¿me puede decir el porqué de su mentira?

-bueno….- Mimzy se encogió de hombros - yo quería pasar un tiempo con usted

Ninguno dijo nada , un mesero llegó para tomar su orden , Alastor ordenó un café negro y un bagel , Mimzy unas galletas de coco y un café con miel.

-¿pasar el tiempo conmigo?

-si...Rosie piensa que nos podríamos caer bien y pensé que pasar un tiempo con usted sería buena idea.

-en ese caso , ¿porqué no vamos a cenar? ¿cuando le parece bien?

-si quiere este viernes - Mimzy tenía una chispa de entusiasmo en su rostro.

-El viernes será

Mimzy se sentía realizada, estaba compartiendo espacio y tiempo con su amado y eso era suficiente para ella.

-Dígame , ¿cuales son sus gustos?

-bueno , amo cantar y estar sobre el escenario , me gusta mucho bailar , escuchar Jazz , amo los postres , los dulces y las donas son mis favoritas. ¿y usted?

-bueno, me encanta cocinar, soy un perfeccionista en eso. El café negro y sin azúcar , me gustan las cosas amargas ; al igual que usted amo el Jazz y no tolero a las personas amargadas , prefiero a las personas sonrientes.

-¿le gusta su trabajo?

-¡por supuesto! no me veo siendo algo más , ¿a usted le gusta su trabajo?

-si , como le dije amo estar sobre el escenario , cantar y bailar. Mi más grande sueño es ser actriz

-¿actriz? - Alastor río burlonamente - no muchos logran tal sueño

-pues yo estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo

-¿por eso mismo se fue de parís? ¿para cumplir su sueño?

-Así es , pero tampoco pienso quedarme aquí

-¿no? -Alastor tomo de su taza.

-no , nueva orleans es solo una parada para llegar a Hollywood o Broadway . ¿usted nunca pensó irse de aquí?

-para nada , amo nueva orleans

-¿siempre ha vivido aquí?

-si , toda mi vida y tal vez hasta que muera

-yo no tengo tanto que me mude , aún estoy intentando adaptarme

-yo podría ayudarla en eso, podríamos ir a todos los lugares representativos de la ciudad

-¿de verdad? ¡estaría encantada!

La tarde transcurrió con tranquilidad , ellos hablaban acerca de sus musicales favoritos ya que a ambos les apasionaban.

-señor ¿no tenía un asunto importante que atender?

Por unos momentos Alastor la miró confundido, pero después buscó su reloj de bolsillo fijándose en la hora.

-¡vaya! ¡el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes! , sabes lo dejaré para después , Aún tengo tiempo de sobra.

Alastor se puso de pie.

-¿nos vamos?

-¿a dónde?

-a donde sea , podemos simplemente caminar

Mimzy y Alastor pagaron sus respectivos pedidos y se fueron de ahí , dejándose guiar por su intuición , la brisa era completamente agradable y el sol resplandecía con intensidad. A pesar de esto Alastor no sudaba ni un poco , a diferencia de Mimzy , cuya frente estaba húmeda de pequeñas gotas de sudor. La rubia miraba con detenimiento el rostro del castaño , con una gran sonrisa , Alastor noto que lo miraba y volteo para verla ; Mimzy apartó apenada su mirada.

-¿pasa algo?

-no , no pasa nada

-esta sudando

Alastor sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y con gentileza le limpio su frente. Tenerlo tan cerca era una virtud, tan cerca , que si quisiera podría ponerse de puntillas y besarlo. Pensó en hacerlo , pensó en robarle un beso , pero cuando Alastor se apartó ,la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-consérvelo , lo necesitará más que yo

-gracias

Mimzy tomó el pañuelo que Alastor le ofrecía. Se quedaron unos momentos mirándose sin decir nada , solo se observaban mutuamente , los dos trataban de hablar ; pero las palabras no salían. Mimzy estaba dispuesta a decirle lo mucho que lo ponía nerviosa , amaba con toda la fibra de su ser su pelo , sus lentes, sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un grito desgarrador la interrumpió ; rompiendo la tensión que había entre ambos.

Rápidamente ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía dicho grito , en la acera contraria de la calle un hombre se apoyaba en un poste de luz y con su otra mano sujetaba su costado izquierdo , en donde se extendía una mancha roja. Varias personas fueron a auxiliar al hombre y muchas tantas solo se acercaban a observar lo sucedido.

-¡pero qué horror!

-últimamente la inseguridad ha aumentado - Alastor se acomodo su boina con tranquilidad- realmente es una pena que pase esto

Entre la multitud de las personas que rodeaban al hombre , Mimzy distinguió a una mujer rubia , que conocía muy bien. La mujer al reconocerla la saludo con la mano alegremente.

-¡Rosetta! ¡hola!

-¿Rosetta?- Alastor miro dudoso a Mimzy.

Katie Killjoy se acercaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa , sin reparar en la presencia de Alastor.

-¡hola! ¿cómo has estado? -Katie la abrazo - pensé que estabas en el cabaret.

-hoy es mi dia de descanso

Katie volteo a mirar a Alastor fastidiada. Alastor solo la miraba divertido.

-Alastor - Katie pronunció su nombre con desprecio

-Katie

-¿se conocen?

-por desgracia - Alastor le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Katie , quien lo miraba molesta.

-Katie ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-bueno , fue un asalto , el asaltante apuñaló a la víctima en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen ; pero esta bien , pronto vendrá una ambulancia para auxiliarlo.

-es terrible , ¿porque alguien haría algo así?

-bueno , supongo que hay muchas razones para que se llegue a tal extremo. personalmente creo que fue por pura maldad.

-Alastor lo dijo - Katie odiaba darle la razón - simplemente no hay razón en específico , hay personas que hacen daño por placer.

\- ¿y el asaltante?

-se dio a la fuga , pronto los policías interrogarán a la víctima para dar con su paradero

-no creo que la policía haga un buen trabajo, no son capaces de encontrar al demonio carmesí ¿que te hace creer que encontraran a un asaltante?

-bueno , es cuestión de tiempo. En lo que a mi respecta estan haciendo un buen trabajo.

Alastor soltó una carcajada y Katie lo miraba con odio , Mimzy estaba realmente incómoda. Katie dejó su odio de lado y se dirigió a Mimzy , sonriendo de nuevo.

-fue un placer volver a verte

-igualmente

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron a modo de despedida y Katie le lanzó una última mirada despectiva a Alastor. Katie se alejó de ellos con paso apresurado.

-¿cómo es que la conoce?

-fue en una fiesta que ofrecía el periódico en donde ella trabaja , si mal no recuerdo , era de caridad. Desde ese entonces no he tenido una buena relación con ella ; pienso que la principal razón es porque no soy completamente americano

-¿no lo es?

-no , tiene fama de odiar a los extranjeros y mestizos

-no me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando se entere de que no soy americana

-sería todo un placer presenciar eso

Ambos rieron al imaginar la situación , la ambulancia llegaba al lugar para ayudar al hombre herido. Ambos siguieron caminando como si nada hubiese pasado , Mimzy volteo a ver la escena que dejaban atrás , las personas se empezaban a disipar para dar paso a los paramédicos , mientras Katie anotaba lo que había presenciado en su pequeña libreta.

-por cierto , ¿porqué Katie la llamó Rosetta?

-bueno , fue un nombre falso que le di

-¿porqué?

-una noche en la que me encontraba en el cabaret , ella junto con su marido intentaron entrar en la oficina de Valentino a la fuerza. Ambos actuaban de manera extraña y no me daban un buen presentimiento ; después Katie me empezó a interrogar con preguntas muy incómodas.

-clásico de Killjoy

-¿a que se refiere?

-es bien sabido que intenta revelar el "secreto" del monnet. Hará cualquier cosa para ser relevante y tener atención.

Mimzy dejó que la palabra "secreto" se escurriera por sus pensamientos , ¿cuál era el secreto del monnet?.

Empezaba a oscurecer , Alastor acompañó a Mimzy a su casa. Para su sorpresa esta tenía el aspecto de una mansión, con un amplio jardín , y cada casa vecina estaba separada a una distancia considerable unas de las otras.

-su casa es muy grande

-oh bueno , es de mis padres. Cuando era niña veníamos a nueva orleans en vacaciones y nos quedabamos aquí.

-y ahora vive aquí

-si , ¿no es irónico?

-no , es una bendición

Alastor se acomodo sus lentes apenado y con una media sonrisa, no tenía planeado decir eso , Mimzy tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

-supongo que es el adios

-hasta el viernes

-¡si! ¡hasta el viernes!

Alastor bajo los escalones y se dirigió hacia la calle principal , no sin antes mirar una última vez a Mimzy , debido a la distancia Mimzy parecía mucho más diminuta y tierna. Alastor sonrió ampliamente mientras la figura de Mimzy en la puerta lo acompañaba de regreso a casa.

Mimzy cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas a ella, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Con ambas manos tomó el pañuelo que Alastor le había dado y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas ,se sentía en un cuento de hadas.

Tomó la bolsa de papel que descansaba junto a ella y la abrió esperando encontrarse con su vestido recién confeccionado por Rosie, pero en vez de encontrarse con su vestido , se encontró con el saco rojo de Alastor. Lo abrazo para sí misma , al parecer , iban a verse mucho más pronto de lo esperado.


	6. 6

La noche era en esos instantes cálida y reconfortante , a lo lejos nueva orleans resplandecía como nunca , llena de vida , diversión y fiesta , con el Jazz a todo volumen. Por esa misma razón amaba vivir ahí , deleitándose con la comida y su música.

Avanzó más entre el camino de tierra , con las hojas del suelo crujiendo debajo de sus zapatos , llegó a un pequeño portón de fierro oxidado y se detuvo enfrente de este.

Miró la vieja casa que estaba ante él , pequeña , de dos pisos , la madera de esta estaba oscurecida por el tiempo y fragmentos de moho se extendía desde las escaleras hasta la puerta ; parte del techo estaba destruido y lo que fue alguna vez el jardín ahora solo era tierra y lodo.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente y tenso su sonrisa , se prometió nunca volver ahí ; el lugar en donde todo empezó.

Abrió el portón y este hizo un chirrido que le molesto , camino firmemente hacia la puerta y la abrió , la madera crujía con cada paso que daba y las telarañas y polvo se hicieron presente ; tuvo que sacudirse varias veces su traje.

A pesar de estar extremadamente incómodo se dio su tiempo para inspeccionar el lugar , los años no habían sido benevolentes para su antiguo hogar , las ventanas se encontraban rotas , las cortinas desgarradas , la chimenea tenía pequeñas plantas naciendo de ella y los muebles empolvados parecían a punto de desplomarse. Miró hacia el techo y a través de la apertura de este pudo ver el cielo , hermoso , estrellado , y eso lo tranquilizo unos momentos. Dirigió su mirada a la vieja alfombra y noto una mancha café amarillenta.

"Al sonríe … nunca estás completamente vestido sin una"

La imagen de la mujer empapada de sangre , con lágrimas en los ojos y mirada perdida , pero sonriendo de manera macabra invadió su cabeza en un rápido recuerdo. Apartó su mirada de la alfombra , con la imagen de la sangre expandiéndose hasta llegar a sus pies en su mente. Tomó aire en una gran bocanada y lo dejó ir pesadamente , en la parte trasera de la casa se hallaba el almacén , en donde infinidad de veces escuchó gritos desgarradores provenir de ese sitio , en donde había dormido incontables noches sin cenar , sin poder escapar , sin ninguna necesidad básica humana .

Se puso de cuclillas y con ambas manos se tapó los oídos , cerrando fuertemente los ojos , deseando que los malos recuerdos se fueran. Se quedó varios minutos de esta forma hasta que se sintió tranquilo , se irguió nuevamente inhalando y exhalando varias veces ; solo le importaba encontrar el objeto por el que se atrevió a regresar a ese lugar.

Camino a lo que antes era la cocina ,en la mesa principal depósito la bolsa de papel y se acercó a una tabla de madera en el piso con una pequeña mancha azul en ella , con dificultad la quito y extrajo lo que había en su interior : una caja negra.

Sonrió maliciosamente , le quito la tapa de encima y sacó una libreta de cuero café , la hojeo con detenimiento , todo estaba ahí. Los hechizos y apuntes de generaciones atrás de la familia Clark ahora eran suyos , su madre siempre le hablaba de ese cuaderno y que cuando fuera el momento sería suyo.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que su madre le contó dónde estaba escondido , aunque cambiaba de lugar constantemente , la cocina fue el último lugar en donde lo escondió , ahora lo tenía en sus manos sentía como toda la energia mistica del cuaderno recorría todo su cuerpo y eso era suficiente para el.

saco una tiza de su bolsillo izquierdo y dibujo en el suelo un pentagrama , se sentó a un lado de este y recitó unas palabras en un dialecto desconocido. De repente el pentagrama empezó a brillar de un verde intenso y de este se extendió una luz hasta el techo del mismo color , podía escuchar como miles de almas agonizaban en ese torbellino verde.

A través del torbellino una figura alta se asomaba , Alastor miraba expectante a su invitado. Dentro del pentagrama se hallaba un hombre de traje negro y camisa roja , rubio , de piel blanca como la porcelana y círculos rosados en ambas mejillas , sus párpados eran de un violeta pálido y un relicario en forma de manzana adornaba su bolsillo en el pecho.

-Has contactado con satanás , príncipe del infierno , ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Al menos no eres ese payaso de Lucifer , aunque te pareces mucho

-Nacimos de la misma pluma - miró con ojos entrecerrados el cuaderno de Alastor- ya veo , la familia Clark siempre tan devotos a la magia.

-¿cómo….?

-soy un demonio , soy satanás , lo se todo. Se también que quieres más poder

-Así es

-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para obtenerlo?

-Lo que sea

Satanás río entre dientes , esperaba esa respuesta con diversión.

-La avaricia humana es divertida , aún no puedo creer que dios gastará parte de su poder para crearlos. Esta bien , te daré lo que quieres , pero...

-¿pero?

-Cada dia que asesines , cada noche , te volverás un demonio y tu alma pasará el resto de la eternidad en el infierno. Esa es la condición , aunque no hace falta decir que ya te estás convirtiendo en un demonio , dime , ¿cuantas veces a la semana te crece las garras y colmillos?.

Al no tener respuesta Satanás río con fuerza , su carcajada retumbó en toda la sala y con su dedo meñique limpio una pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo derecho. Se serenó un poco y se inclinó hacia adelante con la mano extendida.

-¿es un trato?

Alastor estrechó fuertemente la mano del demonio , Satanás empezó a reír maniaticamente mientras un torbellino de almas en pena los rodeaban susurrando cosas inentendibles , Alastor sentía un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo ; sentía como este penetraba como agujas y rasgaban lo más profundo de su ser.

Alastor soltó un grito de dolor , pensó en un momento en soltar la mano de Satanás pero su deseo por la fama y el poder era muy grande , la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas y a temblar con violencia ,en las paredes empezaba a escurrir sangre , la luz antes clara ahora era de un intenso color rojo.

Los colmillos , garras y cabello de Alastor empezaban a crecer , pero volvieron a la normalidad cuando Satanás soltó su mano , el dolor estaba empezando a desaparecer lentamente y jadeando por la experiencia miró a satanás ; a este le habían crecido cuernos y colmillos , sus pupilas eran amarillas y su esclerótica roja una macabra sonrisa adornaba su rostro y en sus ojos pudo ver un rastro de peligro , de maldad pura.

-Nos vemos en el infierno , Alastor Clark

El pentagrama nuevamente empezó a brillar e igual que al inicio el torbellino verde rodeo a Satanás. Las almas en pena volvían a hablar , pero ahora con más claridad.

"tu alma será nuestra"

"te pudriras en el infierno"

"no podrás escapar"

Acto seguido estas desaparecieron junto con satanás y todo alrededor volvía a la normalidad. Alastor se encontraba aturdido , se quedó en silencio un largo rato tratando de calmarse y esperando a que el dolor en su pecho desapareciera.

Finalmente sonrió con la mirada perdida y con dificultad se levantó , agarró nuevamente la bolsa de papel y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta principal. El dolor en su pecho volvía a ser intenso , tanto que Alastor se desplomó en el suelo , la bolsa de papel cayó a un lado de él y el vestido de mimzy se deslizó hasta salir de la bolsa , de reojo vio un destello y se extraño. Alzó el vestido y lo miró unos momentos , sonrió por su torpeza , accidentalmente había cambiado de bolsa con Mimzy ; al menos esa noche pasó algo bueno , la volvería a ver.

Volvió a incorporarse y camino con una gran sonrisa , prometiendose para sí mismo que si volvería a ese lugar este estaría en llamas.

Era una noche normal en lo que respecta para el cabaret , las bailarinas hacían su trabajo y Valentino contaba cuánto dinero había ganado. A altas horas de la noche es cuando empezaba la verdadera diversión , las bailarinas eran prostituidas a varios hombres que quisieran pasar "un buen rato" , Valentino vendía grandes cantidades de droga y alcohol adulterado , además de traficar armas y drogas a varios gangsters u organizaciones criminales.

Al cabaret llegaba una pareja particular , la chica era delgada de pelo negro y varios mechones de color fucsia y blanco , llevaba puesto un vestido pegado a su cintura ; su piel era morena y tenía pequeñas pecas alrededor de sus ojos. El hombre que la acompañaba vestía un traje negro , de piel blanca , cabello negro peinado hacia atrás e intensos ojos azules.

Se acercaban a Valentino que estaba sentado alrededor de varias mujeres en trajes pequeños y ajustados. Valentino reía y tomaba de su copa , abrió mucho los ojos al ver a la pareja acercarse y con mucho entusiasmo se levantó para poder recibirlos.

-¡Vox! ¡Velvet!

Se acercó para besar la mano de la chica y estrechar la del hombre , con un ademán les indico que se sentaran junto a él.

-semanas sin verlos por aquí

-estuvimos ocupados , ser dueño de una cadena televisiva no es fácil

Velvet se sentó en las piernas de Vox y está rodeo con los brazos su cuello.

-¿cuánto has ganado?

-ufff , el dinero sube como la espuma , yo diría que un billón , tal vez sea más , no estoy seguro

-recuerda que una parte es para nosotros - Velvet beso una mejilla de Vox - ¿no es así , cielo?

-por supuesto , recuerda que nosotros fuimos los primeros en invertir

-Jamás podría olvidarlo , gracias a ustedes estoy aquí , ¿quieren su parte?

Vox asintió y los tres se dirigieron a la oficina de Valentino.Valentino llevaba en sus manos tres copas y una botella de champán. Durante el trayecto Velvet admiro los camerinos de las bailarinas , los vestuarios y maquillaje , todo eso lo tenía multiplicado por cien en su habitación gracias a vox , solo necesitaba acostarse con él y obtener lo que quería, un vestido chanel o un papel en la siguiente película o programa que Vox produjera.

Sintió como una mano le apretaba una nalga y sonrió mordiéndose el labio , sabía que era él ; su mano avanzó hasta arriba subiendo un poco su vestido y con dos dedos toco su parte intima , esta estaba húmeda. Hubieran continuado con su jugueteo sexual de no ser porque llegaron a la oficina de Valentino , Valentino camino hasta su escritorio , detrás de este estaba una caja fuerte en donde tenía todo el dinero.

Abrió la caja fuerte dejando ver una gran cantidad de fajos de billetes apilados unos encima de otros , coloco unos cuantos en su escritorio.

-somos millonarios - Valentino lanzó unos cuantos billetes al aire.

-El dinero es fruto del esfuerzo - Vox tomo un fajo de billetes y empezó a contar cuánto era.

-si duda - Velvet colocó un billete entre sus senos de manera seductora , Vox la miraba con deseo.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó el billete de su pecho , no sin antes apretarle un seno.

-llegando a casa

Velvet lo miro picara y se acercó para besarlo , pero Vox se volteo rápidamente para mirar a Valentino.

-Este negocio es una joya , no dejes que caiga

-ustedes no dejen de apoyarme , somos el trio V

-¡por supuesto que lo somos! ¡hasta el final!

Vox empezó a guardar el dinero en un pequeño maletín , Valentino destapó la botella de champán , la espuma salió al aire y quedó impregnada en el suelo y parte del escritorio. Vox hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver como una parte de la espuma caía sobre los billetes , Velvet solo sonreía al verlo disgustado y recibió el maletín con dinero que Vox le ofrecia . Valentino le sirvió a cada uno en su copa.

-¡por el trío V!

-¡por el trío V! - Vox y Velvet chocaron sus copas con la de Valentino.

Tomaron alegremente la bebida , Valentino se fijó por la ventana y pudo ver a una mujer alta y rubia con un vestido rojo ceñido y un tapado de piel, esta lo miro algo molesta y Valentino solo pudo sonreír con malicia.

-¿qué tanto miras Val?

-a mi perra favorita llegar

-¿Angel Dust? pensé que había dejado de venir aquí

-viene ocasionalmente , a veces solo viene a lamerme ….

-ya hemos entendido -Vox arregló el cuello de su camisa - es tu prostituta número uno ¿no?

-exacto

-no se porque te fijaste en ella , teniendo a muchas bailarinas guapas aquí - Velvet tomó otro trago de su copa - ¿acaso es una chupadora de penes profesional?

-Jajajajaja , pequeña Velvet , Angel tiene encanto

-Muy bien , no hemos venido aquí para hablar de sexualidad. Venimos por el negocio y dinero.

Vox se aclaró la garganta .

-Tenemos que crear una táctica para que el dinero aumente

-¿más? - Velvet miro ilusionada a su amante.

-muchísimo más , estaba pensando en introducir el comercio de vida salvaje , vender y cazar animales o traficar recursos naturales , como los diamantes. Las drogas y prostitución nos deja mucho dinero , pero estoy seguro de que introducir lo que dije nos haría más ricos de lo que somos.

-me encanta , pero si somos más ambiciosos , podríamos gobernar toda nueva orleans

-no te preocupes viejo amigo , nueva orleans será nuestra

Vox extendió su mano derecha y en la palma de esta apareció una pequeña nueva orleans , Vox acercó más su mirada.

-millones de vidas a nuestros pies , millones de almas que tomar

-¿por qué limitarnos a nueva orleans, cuando podemos tener todo estados unidos?

-Así se habla BrownieVel- Vox la acercó a él con su mano izquierda y se dirigió a Valentino- como te dije , lograremos conquistar nueva orleans y después iremos por toda estados unidos

Vox cerró su mano y la pequeña nueva orleans se desvaneció entre sus dedos como si fuera humo. Los tres rieron ante sus malvados planes , en el pasillo se escuchaban risitas y murmullos , guiados por la curiosidad salieron a ver de qué se trataba. Un hombre de cabello largo y negro se encontraba con una bailarina , ambos estaban borrachos y tambaleantes.

-Travis Scott Pentious , ¿aún visitas el monnet?

El hombre miró confundido a Vox , al parecer no solo estaba borracho también estaba drogado. Con un balbuceo hablo:

-V..Vo..Vox

intentaba acercarse al trío V pero se cayó al suelo por el efecto de las drogas y el alcohol , los tres rieron al unísono al ver como intentaba caminar hacia ellos cayéndose una y otra vez , hasta arrastrarse por el suelo como una serpiente.

-vamos travis , ven hacia nosotros , te esperaremos

-¡pero que patético!

-¿qué esperabas BrownieVel? es el hijo de uno de los mafiosos más patéticos de toda nueva orleans

-es un idiota que nos hace ganar dinero todas las noches , ¡más respeto!

Los tres volvieron a reír por lo que Valentino había dicho , Travis Pentious no merecía ni una pizca de respeto.

El trío camino a su lado , Travis había dejado de arrastrarse y ahora solo estaba acostado en el suelo , sin hacer nada más que dar pena. Velvet lo pateó en la entrepierna y este se hizo un ovillo por el dolor , Velvet río burlonamente por la reacción del tipo y camino abrazada a Vox ; susurrando cosas al oído y besandolo. Ambos se separaron de Valentino y entraron a la habitación de limpieza , la lujuria entre ambos era demasiado grande que sabían que terminarían haciéndolo de nuevo llegando a casa.

Valentino sabía de esos dos y no le molestaba , ya que él hacía lo mismo con Angel Dust , a quien iba a recibir en la entrada.


	7. 7

-por favor haz un truco de magia

Husk solo la veía fastidiado , tomando de su botella de whisky barato se giró a la derecha dándole la espalda a Mimzy.

-¡por favor! ¡te lo suplico!

Mimzy empezaba a dar saltitos de emoción en el banquito donde estaba sentada. Husk hizo un sonido parecido al que hacen los gatos cuando están fastidiados y finalmente fijó su mirada en Mimzy , suspiro pesadamente.

-¿si lo hago me dejaras de molestar?

Mimzy asintió con los ojos brillosos,nuevamente suspiro pesadamente , el comentarle que le gusta hacer trucos de magia había sido un error.Husk tomó la baraja de cartas y la barajeo con hábiles movimientos.

-Elige una y memorizala , no me la enseñes - Husk extendió las cartas en abanico

Mimzy emocionada tomó una y trato de memorizarla. Husk separó la baraja en dos partes.

-coloca tu carta encima de la mitad

Mimzy así lo hizo y Husk volvió a juntar ambas partes en forma de abanico. Como si fuera un mago , pasó sus dedos entre las cartas tratando de "detectar" la de Mimzy y animadamente sacó una de entre todas.

-¿es esta tu carta?

Mimzy abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa , Husk parecía divertirse con su expresión.

-¡si lo es! pero ... ¿cómo?

-un mago nunca revela su secreto

-¡haz otro!

Husk rodó los ojos , de su bolsillo derecho sacó una moneda y se la colocó en la palma de la mano y la apoyó bastante bien entre sus dedos , alzó su mano con los dedos hacia adelante con la moneda haciendo el gesto de una pequeña garra , se acercó a Mimzy , pasó la mano por su oreja y la deslizó entre su dedo índice y pulgar dando la impresión de que realmente la había sacado de su oreja .

Mimzy se emocionó y ladeo su cabeza varias veces para ver si salían más monedas de su oreja , Husk soltaba medias sonrisas , realmente disfrutaba de ver las expresiones de Mimzy y su entusiasmo ; realmente disfrutaba de su compañia , aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-¡bravo!

Mimzy aplaudió animadamente y Husk hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-cuando era niño , mi papá solía trabajar para un circo como mago ,él me enseñó

-tu infancia debió ser maravillosa

Husk río sarcásticamente mientras limpiaba con un trapo la barra de bebidas. Aún no marcaban las siete , la hora en la que el monnet habría sus puertas , en eso Valentino caminaba por el pasillo , inspeccionando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Husk oculto rápidamente la botella de licor.

-¡Mimzy! mi pastelito de vainilla

Mimzy giró su cuerpo en dirección a Valentino quien caminaba hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

-señor Valentino

-necesito de tu ayuda , es un "trabajo extra" - la tomo de sus manos

-¿trabajo extra?

Las alarmas en su mente se encendieron y recordó lo que Katie le había dicho.

" ¿has sufrido de algún abuso laboral? ¿sexual? "

"¿y tus compañeras? ¿son esclavas sexuales?"

"¿Valentino ha tratado de hacerla hacer algo que no quiere? "

-¿qué clase de trabajo?

Su voz reflejaba un poco de su miedo a la respuesta. Valentino noto esto y la miró con intriga.

-verás , uno de mis conocidos está por inaugurar un restaurante y requiere la presencia de una cantante para animar el ambiente

Mimzy suspiró aliviada.

-y pensé en mi mejor cantante del todo el cabaret

-¿su mejor cantante?

-exacto , no llevas trabajando tanto aquí pero has conquistado a todos con tu voz - Valentino la hizo dar vuelta - ¿qué dices?

Mimzy estaba realmente entusiasmada por la idea , que Valentino la considerara la mejor cantante decía mucho de su esfuerzo y las rigurosas y obsesivas clases de canto por parte de su madre, se estremeció de tan solo recordarlas.

-¡por supuesto que sí!

-¡perfecto! será este jueves , el restaurante se llama cat jazz y está ubicado en bourbon street .Por cierto , mañana en la mañana vendrán a abastecer el bar , asegurate de que las cantidades de botellas sean iguales Husk.

-si señor

Valentino le guiño un ojo a Mimzy y se dio la vuelta para retirarse. Mimzy miró con complicidad a Husk.

-ni se te ocurra decirle que hemos estado robando su alcohol - Husk volvía a poner la botella de alcohol en la barra

-no nos delataría por nada , además , es alcohol barato , no tiene un buen gusto para el alcohol

-has estado bebiendo de mi alcohol , este es su alcohol

Husk colocó una segunda botella de licor ámbar sobre la barra , esta estaba a la mitad. Mimzy lo miró indignada.

-¡¿me estas diciendo que durante semanas estuve tomando alcohol barato?! -Mimzy cruzó los brazos molesta

-amm , no , de hecho es una combinación de ambos

-no dijiste nada

-nunca lo notaste , te lo tomabas alegremente

-bueno , por tu traición , prepárame un Diamond fizz

-¿mi traición? ¿cuando te he traicionado? - Husk empezaba a sacar la coctelera y una copa

-¡me hiciste tomar alcohol barato durante semanas!

-por dios , eso no es nada. preocupate cuando haga algo peor , además , lo hice para que Valentino no notara las botellas robadas

-aún así , ¡es alcohol barato!

-¡uy! señorita fina

-recuerda que provengo de una familia acaudalada

-¿y qué hace la niña de papi aquí? - Husk alzó una de sus gruesas cejas- las rubias ricas no están en lugares como este

-Tal vez mi familia sea rica , pero yo no , además... me echaron de casa - Mimzy dijo lo último con un tono triste

-¿porqué? ¿a caso gastaste toda la plata?

-¡es un secreto! ¡uno que tengo desde nacimiento!

Mimzy había alzado la voz , el personal alrededor volteo para prestarle atención , Mimzy estaba roja de la vergüenza y Husk solo la miraba extrañado.Tomó la bebida y con paso apresurado se dirigió a su camerino , durante el trayecto refunfuño por su casi error de contarle a Husk su secreto y si ella se lo decía a alguien sería su perdición.

Se sentó en el tocador y se miró en el espejo , su piel parecía más pálida bajo las luces y su cabello estaba cada vez más claro . Miró el sobre blanco que estaba sobre la mesa, en la misma posición en la que la dejó, la carta había llegado a ella esa misma mañana y no la había abierto hasta ese momento, nerviosa leyó su contenido.

Querida Mimzy:

Las cosas aquí en francia no han cambiado tanto , es la misma aburrida rutina. Mamá ha estado en su habitual humor , pero últimamente ha estado tosiendo demasiado ; estamos preocupados por su estado de salud. Se que ustedes dos no se llevan tan bien pero pense que seria prudente contártelo , Papá ha ido con los mejores doctores de la ciudad y han tratado de determinar lo que le pasa a mamá , aún no saben lo que es.

Sobre la finca Armistead , papá piensa que lo mejor será que nosotros la administremos ¡entre los tres! y sobre nuestra riqueza mamá no piensa dejarte nada , quiere que solo Jerome y yo la heredemos , papá y yo intentamos que cambie de parecer pero sabes lo terca que es . Aún así yo y papá te apoyaremos en todo , te enviaremos dinero si lo requieres ¡y dejaremos una parte de la herencia para ti! .

En noticias más buenas ¡Jerome será padre! ¡seremos tios! . Me alegra que estes bien , que tengas un trabajo estable y sobre todo un lugar donde vivir , le hemos dicho a mamá que estás en un hotel para que no se escandalice al saber que estás viviendo en la casa de verano .

¡escríbeme pronto!

Antoine.

Reflexiono unos minutos , su madre se encontraba delicada de salud y aún así no dejaba de lado su característico mal genio que se intensificaba cada vez que estas dos estaban cerca. Aún se preguntaba el porqué sus padres estaban casados siendo ellos tan diferentes , su madre alta , delgada y rubia , con elegancia y clase , su padre , chaparro , gordo y que disfrutaba de fumar como si no hubiera un mañana. Y qué decir de sus hermanos , altos , guapos ,delgados y rubios , Antoine Y Jerome eran los hijos favoritos de su madre y no era de esperarse ; eran chicos increíblemente talentosos.

Mimzy también lo era , con solo siete años demostró a toda su familia de su magnífica voz y talento para el baile , de inmediato su madre la instruyó junto con un pianista sus clases de canto y fue ahí cuando Mimzy supo lo que era vivir en el infierno. Si desafinaba su madre le daba un reglazo en sus manos , si se olvidaba de la letra le daba dos reglazos , si escribió mal la partidura de la canción le daba tres reglazos , si se equivocaba al tocar el piano le negaba la cena una semana entera , aunque su niñera era siempre compasiva con ella dándole a escondidas la cena.

Nunca entendió porque su madre la odiaba tanto siendo Mimzy su única hija , siendo idéntica físicamente a su madre , aunque Mimzy fuera más regordeta como su padre. Piensa que su odio provenía de aquella vez que la encontró en el jardín , su madre junto con su padre y su niñera estaban ahí mirándola con horror, incluso su niñera se había desmayado de la impresión. Una pequeña Mimzy los miraba extrañada y confundida.

"¡Alizee! ¡¿qué hiciste?!"

"perdón..."

A pesar de todo , las únicas personas que realmente la querían solo eran su padre ,su niñera y Antoine. Se terminó su bebida de un trago y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo , pronto el monnet abrirá sus puertas al público y como cada noche Mimzy los fascinará con su voz.

Alastor caminaba tarareando su canción favorita, incluso ladeaba la cabeza al ritmo de la canción . Se dirigía al cabaret para admirar a Mimzy y poder devolverle su vestido , la noche estaba acompañada de una agradable brisa y las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo. Unos extraños individuos se acercaban a la puerta del cabaret , el hombre peliblanco ponía todo su esfuerzo en cargar un saco ancho sobre sus hombros y la chica de cabello oscuro trataba de ayudarlo, Alastor no les prestaría tanta atención de no ser porque estaban acompañados de Vox y su nunca inseparable pareja Velvet.

-¡la estrella de la radio! ¡ jamás imaginé verte aquí!

-Vox

Velvet junto con los otros dos miraron con interés a los eternos enemigos mientras el peliblanco luchaba con el peso del saco , finalmente la chica de cabello negro lo ayudó a equilibrarse. Velvet miraba a Alastor con gran deseo.

-¿no es asombroso este encuentro? ¡la radio y la televisión en un mismo lugar!

-para nada

-¿qué te trae por aquí? no es común verte en este tipo de lugares

-¿o a quién quieres ver? - Velvet le arrebató la bolsa de papel a Alastor , sacando una manga del vestido.

-por favor señorita , devuélvame la bolsa - su sonrisa estaba tensa.

-Velvet , no seas grosera con nuestro amigo

Velvet extendió la bolsa de papel a Alastor , con un rápido movimiento Alastor se la arrebato.

-Vienes a ver a una chica ¿no es así? , mataría para que alguien me diera regalos siempre y viniera a visitarme al trabajo - Velvet se llevó una mano al pecho , en un dramático movimiento

-Está confundiendo las cosas , una amiga costurera me pidió que le entregara este pedido a la clienta que trabaja aquí

-pensé que venías por los favores carnales que ofrecen las bailarinas y cantantes

-jamás buscaría ese tipo de "favor" - Alastor entrecerró los ojos molesto y ensanchó su sonrisa.

-pues eso es lo que hacen , dan ratos de diversión para hombres solitarios. Además parece que buscas a una mujer ¿verdad Moxxie?

Vox esperaba con una radiante sonrisa la respuesta de Moxxie , pero este estaba en absoluto silencio al igual que Millie , ambos estaban realmente incómodos por la situación. Vox miraba a Moxxie con molestia por no responderle y el pobre peliblanco solo podía balbucear y acomodar el saco sobre sus hombros. Alastor noto que tanto Moxxie como Millie no querían hacer ese trabajo.

-si señor , eso parece

-¿no es encantador que nuestro amigo sonrisas esté buscando la atención de una mujer?

-no busco la atención de ninguna mujer , mi estimado, ni siquiera la compañía de una

-tampoco me sorprendería que lo hicieras , debe ser muy abrumador y cansado lidiar con un raro como tu

-supongo que también es agotador lidiar contigo , sabiendo que te gusta la atención. Por cierto , ¿cómo va tu televisora? he escuchado que no está teniendo el éxito esperado , ¡incluso la radio tiene números más elevados en audiencia!

Finalmente Vox dejó de sonreír para mostrar una cara completamente seria y ceño fruncido , Alastor sonrió con malicia para ocultar su evidente enojo, odiaba mostrar más que una sonrisa en su rostro. Vox lo miraba enojado y Velvet se mantenía seria , sabia que cuando Vox se enojaba era mejor no decir nada , Alastor miró a Moxxie y Millie que lo miraban con cierta admiración por su comentario , pero también tenían un rastro de respeto ante Vox , se acomodo el cuello de su camisa y sonrió nuevamente con malicia y diversión , no había nada más divertido para el que hacer enojar a las personas.

-Compermiso

Entró al cabaret con cierta molestia , su sonrisa flaqueo en su rostro para después desaparecer , odiaba cuando pasaba eso , odiaba cuando una expresión que no fuera su sonrisa se manifestaba en su rostro. El único que podía hacerlo fruncir el ceño era Vox y lo odiaba desde que trabajaban juntos en la radio, su sola presencia era suficiente para molestarlo. Caminó hasta la barra del bar donde habitualmente estaba Husk , como siempre tomando en horario laboral , Husk lo miró con una ceja alzada al ver que el castaño no estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa rarito? parece como si te hubieras topado al mismisimo Satanás

Alastor soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquitos y acomodaba la bolsa a su lado derecho.

-me he topado con alguien desagradable en el camino. Aunque también he estado frente a Satanás

-no me sorprende , todas esas mierdas voodoos no son buenas , ¿qué ganas con eso?

-sírveme un trago

Husk rodó los ojos con fastidio y le sirvió de su alcohol barato , solía hacer eso cada vez que Alastor lo visitaba para molestarlo. Alastor hizo una mueca al probarlo.

-¿por qué siempre me sirves alcohol barato? , que malos gustos

-si que son tal para cual

Alastor alzó una ceja , miró a su alrededor , el cabaret estaba casi lleno , mayormente por hombres que pretendían entregarles a las bailarinas y cantantes ramos enormes de rosas y varios regalos. Las cortinas del gran escenario se abrieron mostrando a varios hombres en traje que se acomodaban en línea alrededor de unas pequeñas escaleras con alfombra roja, en lo alto de estas estaba Mimzy , la audiencia aplaudió y chiflo al verla . Usaba un vestido rosa y guantes del mismo color ; un gran moño adornaba la parte trasera de su espalda , su cabello rubio recogido en un perfecto chestnut bun, su collar ,pendientes y brazaletes tenían pequeños diamantes incrustados , en una mano sujetaba un abanico negro. Alastor se relajo al verla , el ardor en el pecho que había sentido días atrás se manifestó de nuevo , se llevó una mano a su pecho y sintió cómo su corazón latía fuertemente.

Mimzy bajo las escaleras de manera seductora mientras los hombres se inclinaban ante ella ofreciéndole un corazón grande y rojo. Mimzy los rechazaba diciéndoles melodiosamente "no" y dándoles un ligero golpe en la cabeza con el abanico. Como parte del show los hombres la rodeaban y perseguían con tal de entregarle el corazón , Mimzy subió de nuevo las escaleras y los hombres la volvieron a rodear con los corazones. Mimzy extendió su abanico ocultando su nariz y boca y después lo cerró para volver a golpear de manera sutil sus cabezas diciendo "no" , los hombres se apartaron de ella y se inclinaron de nuevo dispuestos a escucharla cantar , Mimzy lanzó su abanico a la audiencia siendo atrapado por un hombre.

The French are glad to die for love

They delight in fighting duels

But I prefer a man who lives

And gives expensive jewels

A kiss on the hand

May be quite continental

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

Mimzy bailaba con elegancia mientras bajaba las escaleras y los hombres seguían cada movimiento suyo.

A kiss may be grand

But it won't pay the rental

On your humble flat

Or help you at the automat

Men grow cold

As girls grow old

And we all lose our charms in the end

But square-cut or pear-shaped

These rocks don't loose their shape

Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Esta vez los hombres sujetaban brazaletes y collares en cada mano y los sacudían alrededor de Mimzy , ella los sujetaba y admiraba.

Tiffany's

Cartier

Black Starr

Frost Gorham

Talk to me Harry Winston

Tell me all about it

There may come a time

When a lass needs a lawyer

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

There may come a time

When a hard-boiled employer

Thinks you're awful nice

But get that ice or else no dice

Mimzy bailaba junto con los hombres y distinguió a Alastor , ella lanzó un beso al aire al público sin dejar de verlo.

He's your guy

When stocks are high

But beware when they start to descend

It's then that those louses

Go back to their spouses

Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Los bailarines volvieron a formarse creando un pasillo por el que Mimzy caminaba y tocaba la joyería que ellos le ofrecían.

I've heard of affairs

That are strictly platonic

But diamonds are a girl's best friend

And I think affairs

That you must keep liaisonic

Are better bets

If little pets get big baguettes

Time rolls on

And youth is gone

And you can't straighten up when you bend

But stiff back

Or stiff knees

You stand straight at Tiffany's

Los bailarines extendieron sus brazos arriba dando un giro dejando a Mimzy al frente y bailando detrás suyo , dando coro a la parte de "diamonds".

Diamonds

Diamonds

I don't mean rhinestones

But diamonds are a girl's best

Best friend

Una mitad de los bailarines volvieron a rodear a Mimzy sacudiendo la joyería a su alrededor y la otra mitad lanzaba joyas a la audiencia , con un gran revuelo las personas trataban de atrapar los collares y brazaletes , incluso se llegó a armar una pequeña riña por ver quién había atrapado primero un collar ; las personas involucradas tuvieron que ser sacadas del cabaret por su actitud.

Las cortinas del escenario volvieron a cerrarse y tras bastidores se empezaba a arreglar el escenario para el siguiente número , Mimzy pretendía caminar hacia su camerino y arreglarse , estaba tan contenta de que Alastor estuviera ahí pero un camarero con un gran ramo de rosas se acercó a ella.

-señorita Mimzy , por favor acepte este ramo de rosas que un señor de la audiencia me hizo darle

-¡son muy bonitas! ¿se puede saber quién me las dio? - su voz tenía una pizca de esperanza , deseaba que fueran de Alastor.

-Victor Vox , es un inversionista del cabaret

El camarero se marchó sin decir más , entre las rosas se encontraba una pequeña nota que Mimzy leyó :

excelente interpretación la de esta noche , es realmente hermosa y talentosa , irradia una magia que nadie más posee.

Mimzy se alegró de tener admiradores que la apreciaban y apoyaban , desde su llegada al cabaret fue difícil agradarle a la audiencia , en su primera noche nadie le había aplaudido y todos parecían aburridos , no fue hasta que empezó a usar su encanto que realmente la empezaron a apoyar. Los aplausos y los pocos ramos de flores que recibía reflejaban su creciente popularidad y por supuesto , ella lo disfrutaba. Se cambió lo más rápido posible y dejó las rosas sobre su tocador , con su corazón palpitando camino ansiosa hacía el bar. Contempló a Alastor unos segundos , hacía ademanes en el aire y platicaba con Husk que lo miraba con desinterés y molesto , Alastor soltó una risa por alguno de sus tantos chistes y Husk se llevó una mano a su frente irritado , Alastor se percató de la mirada de Mimzy y le sonrió ampliamente ; un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro y nerviosa camino la poca distancia que los separaba.

-Querida Mimzy , has estado magnífica esta noche, me inclino ante ti - Alastor hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-muchísimas gracias - se sentó junto a Alastor - es una gran sorpresa verlo antes de lo esperado.

-se que mi visita es repentina , pero tengo una razón para estar aquí

Alastor le entregó la bolsa de papel y Mimzy la abrió sacando la parte frontal del vestido , abrazo sorprendida la prenda.

-¡mi vestido! ¡ha sido muy considerado al devolvermelo!

-es lo menos que podía hacer , no creo que sea de mi talla

-¿le compraste un vestido? que romantico

Alastor tensó su sonrisa y miró a Husk , Husk lo miraba un tanto divertido , si tenía la oportunidad de molestarlo entonces lo haría ; eso compensaba las veces que Alastor lo irritaba.

-no Husk , yo lo compre con mi propio dinero

-ya la escuchaste , ¿por qué no atiendes a los demás? eres un mal bartender si no lo haces

-soy un mal bartender , ¿cuál es tu excusa?

Mimzy rió por el comentario de Husk y Alastor solo podía sonreír incómodamente.

-Aún me pregunto porque conservas tu trabajo

-Husk podrá ser un mal bartender , pero nadie hace las bebidas como el , ¡es el mejor preparandolas!

-me pregunto con qué alcohol las prepara , a mi solo me sirve alcohol barato

-¿a usted también? ahora nos debes bebidas a los dos Husk

-solo porque tu lo pides - Husk empezó a preparar las dichosas bebidas con mal humor.

-¡yo las pago! - Alastor le hizo un ademán a Husk - asegurate de que no sea alcohol barato o tendrás que prepararnos más

Husk lo miró molesto y le mostró el dedo de enmedio , Alastor solo rió por la respuesta de su compañero.

-me siento un poco apenada, usted me devolvió mi vestido pero yo no tengo su saco en este instante

-no se preocupe , puede darmelo otro dia

-¡por cierto! ¿podemos recorrer nuestra salida del viernes al jueves?

-¿a que se debe ese cambio?

-bueno , un conocido de mi jefe está por abrir un restaurante y quiere que participe como cantante en su apertura y quería invitarlo…… a cenar ahí

-me parece estupendo

-¿en serio? ¡genial! yo haré la reservación de la mesa , está en bourbon street y el restaurante se llama cat jazz. Pregunta por la mesa bajo mi nombre : Mimzy Armistead

-entonces así será , es bueno saber que su talento se expandirá a más gente

El resto de la noche platicaron sobre los licores de gran calidad , cuáles eran los peores y porque Husk insistía tanto en beberlos , Alastor hizo unas cuantas bromas sobre Husk y de cómo siempre perdía en las apuestas y Mimzy reía con la actitud irritada de Husk , mientras Alastor lo irritaba aún más . Mimzy le platico sobre el porqué odiaba el rábano y porque amaba tanto los postres , mientras Alastor hacía chistes sin gracia que Mimzy complemento con más chistes sin gracia ; ambos estallaban en risas y Husk estaba tan harto de ellos que prefirió atender a los demás clientes antes de que Mimzy y Alastor acabarán con su cordura.

Vox los observaba desde el otro extremo del cabaret , bebió de su vodka y miró con detenimiento a Mimzy. Velvet , que estaba a su lado , se removió incómoda en su asiento , aún estaba molesta de que le haya enviado flores a Mimzy y estaba aún más molesta cuando se percató de que miraba a la rubia que reía con cualquier cosa que dijera Alastor , sabía que Vox no la reemplazaría tan fácilmente. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que planeaba algo y no sería nada bueno.

* * *

NOTAS:

me cago en las tareas virtuales

El nombre de vox no es víctor , es solo un nombre que supongo yo que tendría y el nombre de Angel dust no es Martín , pero para él si tengo una explicación que más adelante se verá.

Este es uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir y recuperar (se me borró muchas veces)

el performance musical de Mimzy está inspirado en la escena de la película gentlemen prefer blondes

aquí el link : https/youtu.be/bfsnebJd-BI

por favor , NO SALGAN DE SUS CASAS. la situación actual en el mundo por el covid 19 no es nada bonita , lavense las manos con frecuencia , estornuden en el antebrazo y no se toquen la cara. Esto ayuda a que no te infectes y no infectes a los demás.

Aquí yo los estaré entreteniendo (aunque los capítulos tarden una eternidad en salir) , cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
